Melodía nocturna
by Little Astrum
Summary: -Estás en mi camino- Era una voz fría y sin gracia -Lo siento mucho no te vi- Fue mi pronta respuesta -Eso es obvio si abrieras los ojos te darías cuenta- ...Si abro los ojos no hay diferencia- Dije inclinando la cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

La Corda D' Oro **no me pertenece **sino a Kure Yuki sensei

N/A: ¡Mi primera historia! La primera de tantas, estoy muy emocionada, así que por favor no sean malas(os). No tengo mucha experiencia en esto, usualmente era lectora y yap, pero si ustedes han podido, yo también dejaré suelta mi imaginación total ¡nunca está quieta! No les molesto más, hago esto porque quiero ¡Disfruténlo!

Era la hora de salida en la academia Seiso, mientras unos se dirigían a sus casas, otros, por ejemplo, los participantes del concurso, se dirigían a la sala de juntas ya que habían sido llamados por Kanazawa sensei, lo cual los sorprendió a todos. El concurso ya había terminado, ¿para qué los querría ahora?

Ryotaro's POV

-¿Qué querrá? Tengo cosas que hacer y toda una tarde por ensayar ¡tsk! Ya me parezco a su alteza de hielo, seguramente debo estar muy cansado. Bueno en eso pensaba hasta que vi a ese idiota en persona abrir una puerta.

-¡Oi! Tsukimori, ¿también te diriges a la sala de juntas?

-¿No es obvio?

-¿Qué demo…? Entonces me di cuenta de que la puerta que él abría decía "Sala de juntas" ¡Diablos! Ya me parezco a… ja ja ja ya le reclamaré a ella en cuanto la vea, pero enserio pasar tanto tiempo con ella ya me afectó el cerebro.

Cuando entre me di cuenta que éramos los primeros en llegar ¡que mala suerte! Tener que estar en un mismo lugar con éste, estaba ahogándome en mi miseria cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron Shimizu y Fuuyumi, ¿por qué Shimizu tiene que andar siempre con cara de alien?

-Hola, Tuskimori senpai, Tsuchiura senpai- Saludó escondiéndose detrás de Shimizu, mmm… ¿Cuántos tonos de rojo puede tomar en menos de un saludo? Como sea, al menos ya no tartamudea como antes, pero le falta todavía, sin embargo, creo yo, todos le tenemos paciencia, incluso el iceberg ése, lo cual es sorprendente quisiera ver esa misma paciencia con quién yo me sé… ja ja ja, eso sería interesante de ver.

-Buenas tardes- Fue el brillante saludo de la estatua, bueno al menos no la miró, la pobre se hubiera asustado.

-Hola… Tsukimori senpai… Tsuchiura senpai… ¿Dónde…está… Kanazawa sensei?- preguntó Shimizu, podría jurar que si no fuera porque sujetaba al cello se hubiera quedado dormido en ese instante.

-Hola Fuuyumi, Shimizu, quién sabe, pero creo que ya no ha de tardar, si no mal me equivoco, nosotros somos quienes llegamos con prisa, creo- Comenté mientras observaba el reloj.

-…- Como siempre el todopoderoso solo cumple con su presencia seguramente está pensando en que tiene que practicar todos los días del resto de su vida, en serio ¿no tiene vida social? Bueno para lo que me importa.

-¡Hey! ¿Aún no llegan los otros? Bueno entonces vamos a tener que…- Kanazawa sensei iba a terminar su frase mientras entraba cuando, Yunoki senpai y Hihara sepai, aparecieron justo detrás de él.

-Buenas tardes y lamentamos la demora- Dijo Yunoki senpai con su habitual sonrisa, no es que yo sea un amargado, pero, vamos ¿ese tipo es real? Bueno… ¿cómo es posible que aún tenga tiempo para pensar en tonterías? ¡Rayos! debería empezar a concentrarme en lo que tengo que hacer, pero ya que estoy aquí prestaré atención, aunque, si calculo bien, falta una persona.

-¡Kanayan! ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos?- Preguntó Hihara ¿nunca se le acaba la batería? Ya me empezaba a impacientar, pero faltaba una.

-Kanazawa sensei, Mori san me encargó decirle que no podrá venir y que la disculpara- Dijo el amargado #1 con la voz más monótona que pudo encontrar me pregunto si ensaya para sonar tan aburrido.

-En ese caso, comenzaré, los he reunido el día de hoy por un encargo del director, dentro de dos semanas se realizará un concierto de beneficencia y el jefe pensó que sería buena idea de que ustedes se presentaran para darle publicidad a la escuela y bla bla bla, ya saben, cosas que él solo entiende, yo solo me encargo de transmitir el mensaje. La melodía se las dejo a su criterio ya sabrán que hacer para que salga bien- Dijo Kanazawa sensei de repente se volteó y me preguntó -¿No tienes ningún inconveniente verdad? Porque tengo entendido que tú te presentarás como acompañante de una violinista- Sonrió de manera maléfica y continuo- Por pura curiosidad ¿no será tu novia?

¡Mierda! ¿En qué demonios piensa? ¿Y es profesor? A veces me pregunto cómo llego a serlo, discutía internamente conmigo mismo cuando sentí que todos centraban su atención en mí esperando una respuesta, entonces reparé en que incluso el príncipe de hielo volteaba en mi dirección, así que sonreí de manera cínica y le pregunté con ganas de fastidiar- ¿Envidia cubo de hielo? Me pregunto por qué no tienes novia ¡ah! Ya recuerdo: es porque practicas cada minuto y cada segundo que se te olvida que existe una vida fuera de un salón de música-

-…- Me miró seguramente deseándome una muerte nada placentera, mirando a ningún punto en particular dije –Cierto, tengo novia-

- ¡Increíble Tsuchiura! Pianista, buen cocinero y con novia ya querría yo tener tu suerte- Gritó Hihara senpai con su entusiasmo habitual y sin poder evitarlo sentí que el calor subía a mi cara.

-Tsuchiura senpai ¿te sientes bien?- Preguntó Fuuyumi llena de preocupación ¡Rayos! ¿Tanto se notaba?

-No creo que esté enfermo Fuuyumi san, así que no deberías preocuparte- Dijo Yunoki senpai con calma, sin embargo, no sé porque siento que se estaba burlando.

-Bueno, bueno , eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles ya pueden irse. Los veré dentro de una semana para ver cuánto han progresado- Terminando eso se fue.

Después de dejar en claro que no tenía problema en practicar después de clase y que empezaríamos mañana con llevar una pieza para proponer y decidir cual tocaríamos, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dispusimos a salir, sin embargo sentí que él idiota se quedaba atrás.

-Oi Tsukimori date prisa, si no te encerraré, mira que es tentador- Salió de su trance y me contestó.

-Pensaba Tsuchiura que fue todo un suceso el hecho de que un estudiante del departamento general entrara al concurso…-

-¿Tienes algo en contra? Porque si es así…-

-No me dejaste terminar, me preguntaba si tu novia tuvo algo que ver en tu decisión-

-No-

-…-

-Además, eso no te importa-

-Tienes razón-

Si es cierto que no le importaba, pero también era cierto que mi novia no tenía nada que ver, de hecho ella acababa de descubrir que tocaba el piano, bueno no es mi culpa que todos dieran por sentado que la violinista es mi novia. Con Mizue apenas llevaba un mes, pero realmente me gustaba estar con ella. Digamos que me obligaron a hacerlo, todavía recuerdo ese día…

Flashback

_-¡Un concurso de música! Eso es genial Ryo, debes entrar- Me dijo ella llena de entusiasmo, si ella abriera sus párpados apostaría a que sus ojos brillaban._

_-No Kaho, no pienso hacerlo, es una pérdida de tiempo- Ella sabía bien cuál era mi postura en esos asuntos._

_-¿Una pérdida de tiempo dices? Entonces yo te hago perder el tiempo todos los días- Su voz se quebró al final._

_-Vamos, contigo es diferente, no quise decir eso- ¿En dónde me he metido? Por favor ¡que no llore!_

_-No Ryo, está bien, puedes irte, no quisiera que te mantuvieras a mi lado por lástima cuando puedes estar haciendo otras cosas con tu valioso tiempo- ¿Esa voz es suya?_

_-¿De dónde sacas tantas tonterías? Sabes perfectamente porque no toco en público, el día que lo vuelva a hacer es porque yo seré tu acompañante y se acabó- Nunca entenderé porque nos llevamos tan bien._

_Una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios y continuo –Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿no te gustaría practicar para cuando ese día llegue? Por favor, me gustaría poder oírte-_

_-Pero, para empezar tengo que audicionar para entrar, falta ver si entro y después no podrías venir a verme- Contesté para disuadirla de su idea._

_-¡Grábalo! Y a los demás participantes también, no será lo mismo, pero me conformo con eso, en cuanto a lo de entrar, tienes que traerme un pedazo de mi pastel favorito cuando me digas "Entré, tú ganas" porque entrarás Ryo eso es seguro-_

_-Si no hay más remedio- Contesté derrotado._

_-¡Gracias! Te quiero Ryo-_

Fin Flashback

Volviendo a mi realidad, me di cuenta que Tsukimori estaba a tres pasos y sin saber porqué le dije:

-Fue un favor que le debía a alguien-

Sorprendido su alteza volteó y solo asintió para después perderse por los pasillos.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo! Solo como un comentario, en esta historia pienso publicar una vez por semana, si es posible hasta más, pero de momento solo una vez. Gracias a Milfeulles y L'amore di Sophie por sus reviews, prometo solemnemente escribir lo mejor que pueda y no dejarla a medias ^.^

La Corda D'Oro **no me pertenece**, si así fuera Keiichi sería mío *U*

* * *

Len POV

He de reconocer que escoger la pieza musical que se tocaría el día del concierto de caridad no fue nada difícil y menos aún cuando todos quieren que esto salga bien. Así que decidimos que ensayaríamos de manera diaria y casi que sin descanso para que saliera a la perfección, bueno, esto último fue de mi parte, pero, nadie se quejó en vista de que el tiempo realmente lo tenemos encima. Sinceramente y para mis adentros estaba satisfecho con el trabajo hecho, no era perfecto, pero estaba cerca de estarlo, además en mi opinión es más de lo que se podría esperar, pero claro está, esto jamás lo diré. Esto de trabajar bajo presión tiene sus ventajas pero no es algo que yo recomendaría de manera usual, pensaba en esto cuando escucho una mala nota, ¿una mala nota a estas alturas?

-Lo lamento mucho- Fue lo primero que Fuyuumi dijo viendo al piso.

-No pasa nada Fuyuumi chan a cualquiera le ocurre- Exclamó Hihara senpai.

-Saber controlar los nervios es parte de nuestro trabajo Fuyuumi san- No me molestaba, pero más valdría que esos nervios estén fuera mientras estemos en el escenario.

-Odio decirlo Fuyuumi, pero el príncipe de hielo tiene razón, está bien ahora pero ese día más valdrá que estemos todos relajados- ¿Desde cuándo Tsuchiura está de acuerdo conmigo? No me concierne, pero es bueno saber que se lo toma en serio.

-Pero, no estoy nerviosa, solo digamos que no me siento muy bien el día de hoy- Definitivamente ella no quería alzar la cara.

-Fuyuumi san ¡pero si tienes fiebre! ¿Cómo has podido tocar hasta ahora?- Raras veces escuchaba a Yunoki senpai sorprendido, así supongo que no había que tomar ese malestar a la ligera.

-Eh, no quería atrasarme y como solo me sentía irritada no pensé que fuera a ser tan malo.

-Eso ha sido arriesgado Fuyuumi chan no debiste forzarte, si tú no estás bien, entonces no podrás tocar- Cuando no estaba del todo dormido Shimizu realmente daba en el blanco.

-Bueno me parece que eso será todo por hoy, la verdad progresamos muy bien, no digo que haya que relajarnos, pero un pequeño descanso no nos hará mal. Ensayen por su cuenta y el lunes le mostraremos a Kanazawa sensei nuestros avances- No me gusta relajarme mucho porque siempre quiero que todo salga a la perfección, pero no puedo obligar a los demás a pensar igual, así que solo asentí y empecé a guardar mis cosas.

-No lo hacemos mal Mori- Se quejó Tsuchiura

-Pero no es perfección Tsuchiura- Se la aventé sin pensar.

-¿Qué…?- Ya estaba replicando.

-Tsukimori senpai tiene razón aún nos quedan cosas por pulir, pero si hemos llegado aquí en menos de una semana yo considero que si mantenemos el paso, todo saldrá bien- Shimizu ¿estás despierto? Él siempre me sorprende.

-Ya, ya, solo no quería que se viera tan pesado- Dijo con voz conciliadora.

-A propósito Tsuchiura kun ¿nuestros ensayos no afectan los tuyos con tu novia?- Preguntó Yunoki senpai. La verdad no me acordaba, pero ahora que lo menciona ¿cómo le hace? No salimos tarde, pero tampoco es temprano.

-…- Fue toda su respuesta, debería decir que hasta sorprendido estaba.

-Vamos, vamos, no es para que pongas esa cara, solo preguntaba- Dijo Yunoki senpai.

-Dinos Tsuchiura ¿estorbamos? Quizá ya ni ensayan y solo se hacen arrumacos ¡cuenta! ¡cuenta! Soy terriblemente curiosa- Bueno muy a su estilo Mori san insistió en lo que todos querían saber.

-Pues, verás…- Empezó sin muchas ganas.

-¿Ajá?- Preguntó Mori san sin perder terreno.

-No es lo que piensas, no sé de dónde sacas esas ideas-

-No seas tímido Tsuchiura debe ser genial poder compartir tus gustos con alguien a quien quieras, ojalá yo algún día pueda hacer lo mismo- Quién lo diría Hihara senpai sonrojado.

-Dinos Tsuchiura senpai ¿por qué no estudió aquí en Seiso?- Preguntó Shimizu

No es que lo conozca y tampoco me jacto de poder leer a la gente con solo verla, pero me pareció ver que su cara se ensombrecía en incluso podría afirmar que su ánimo decayó en un 50%, después de dudar en como contestar o eso fue lo que me pareció solo dijo:

-Así lo quería, pero digamos que ya no pudo-

-Tsuchiura senpai ¿qué pieza van tocar ustedes?- Preguntó Fuyuumi dejando pasar la respuesta anterior.

-No es que no quiera decírtelo y cualquier tontería de esas, pero para ella es especial y no me gustaría arruinarlo desde ahora. Así que ¿por qué no te esperas a escucharla? Créeme le han costado mucho.

Y volteando a verme me dijo como de pasada: -Es buena, quizá sus técnicas no estén tan desarrolladas como las tuyas, pero si prestas atención, podrás aprender algo nuevo-

-..- No contesté, digo, no tenía caso, solo quería irme a casa y terminar lo que según yo me faltaba.

-Si no hay más que hacer, me voy, sino se me hará tarde y todavía tengo un ensayo que atender-

-Debe ser estresante- Comentó Mori san

-La verdad es que no, digo con ella vengo ensayando desde que puedo recordar… ¡vaya! Quién lo diría que parece ayer cuando compró su primer violín; como sea, a diferencia de aquí ella me lo comentó desde que la invitaron, así que digamos que solo estamos dando los toques finales al trabajo ya hecho- Dijo muy pagado de sí mismo y con esto último se fue.

-¡Qué envidia! … Yunoki ¿aún vas a querer que te ayude a buscar ese libro para Miyabi chan?-Fue lo único que escuché porque después de eso, simplemente se despidieron y se fueron.

-Fuyuumi san ¿vendrán por ti o te irás tu sola a tu casa? Preguntaba porque temo que aún no te sientes bien- Ya sé que tengo fama de, bueno de un montón de cosas, sin embargo no es como dejar de lado a alguien cuando se siente mal.

-No te preocupes Tsukimori senpai, hemos quedado en que yo llevaré a Fuuyumi hasta su casa, además mi casa queda por el mismo rumbo- Contestó Shimizu de la nada.

No estaba muy seguro de dejar a Fuyuumi san sola con Shimizu, no era desconfianza pero, si nos ponemos serios en esto Shimizu se la pasa dormido la mayor parte del tiempo. Debían llegar a sus casas no quedarse por el camino.

-Déjalos Tsukimori kun, saben cuidarse ¡feliz fin de semana!- Pareciera que Mori san me leyera la mente, después de dicho lo anterior desapareció.

-Entonces nos vemos- Tomé mis cosas y salí del aula de prácticas.

Iba ya en camino para mi casa cuando de repente recordé que mi madre me encargó que recogiera algo de la joyería que había pedido, así que me dirigí para allá sin prestar mucha atención hasta que me tropecé con alguien.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Iba distraída- Dijo una señorita de vivo pelo rojizo, la cual hizo una reverencia para acentuar sus palabras.

-No hay cuidado, yo tampoco prestaba atención por donde caminaba, si me disculpas- Me incliné y seguí de largo.

-¡Kaho! Se supone que debías esperarme, te saliste de la ruta establecida ¡me asustaste!- Escuché como una recién llegada le reclamaba de manera algo exagerada si me lo permiten, a la chica con la que había tropezado.

Pero no volteé, llevaba prisa. Al llegar a la joyería me informaron de que la pieza que mi madre había pedido había llegado a la sucursal que estaba en un centro comercial cercano y que nos habían avisado hace tres días. 'Simplemente genia o fue un accidente o a mi madre se le olvidó comentarme ese pequeño detallel' pensé, les contesté que yo mismo iba por el encargo siempre y cuando avisaran a la sucursal de mi llegada, ya que quería demorarme lo menos posible, así lo hicieron y con un montón de disculpas de parte de los empleados salí del lugar.

No me había fijado, pero ya empezaba a oscurecer y naturalmente siempre había un montón de gente por las calles, más si hablamos del inicio del fin de semana, parejas, algunas familias y uno que otro que parecía turista… dejando mis pobres observaciones llegué al centro comercial, no me ubiqué bien en el inicio, solo recordaba que estaba en el tercer piso 'Ni modo' fue lo único que pensé y continué mi trayectoria, con satisfacción encontré el lugar a simple vista, pero al pasar por una tienda con ropa para dama sin querer volteé a ver y descubrí a la misma chica con la que había tropezado esa tarde, parecía dormida o eso podrías pensar porque tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero estaba sentada con una expresión de cansancio que no podía con ella y de la nada apareció otra chica con un montón de ropa bajo el brazo y la jaló, supongo que a los probadores no pude evitar compadecerle y sentirme aliviado de no ser yo quien estuviese de compras, porque una vez que mi madre dice "¡vamos de compras!"Es para dejar con un trauma severo a cualquiera. Una vez que entré a la joyería solo saludé y ya tenía el paquete en mis manos, regresé a casa sintiéndome satisfecho por la caminata, pero lamentando un ensayo perdido. Nota mental: aunque te amenacen no volverás a salir.

Mizue POV.

Después de desquitarme con Kaho por haberme asustado nos dirigimos a mi tienda favorita, quería que ella luciera impecable en su primera presentación, así que se suponía que debía esperarme en el mismo sitio de siempre, pero ¿cómo se supone que iba a saber que se distraería y olvidara contar las cuadras? Si Ryotaro se entera, estoy muerta.

El centro comercial era uno de tantos que hay en la ciudad, pero obvio escogí el más cercano y sin más demora nos dirigimos al elevador y llegamos al tercer piso.

-Mizue chan, ¿es necesario venir de compras? Mira lo he pensado mejor y he decidido que me quedó con el plan A- Ahí vamos otra vez.

-Es completa y absolutamente necesario Kaho, debes verte radiante para que todos te miren, si de por sí vas a llamar la atención por tu interpretación ¡tu imagen debe estar a la altura de lo que haces!- Bueno no soy superficial ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿cómo hacerla entender?

-No tiene caso, Mizue chan yo no los voy a ver-

-No estás sorda, según tengo entendido, solo imagínate los aplausos que llenarán el recinto cuando haya terminado tu turno, el plan A no es malo, pero si puedo hacer que luzcas mejor aún, entonces tú pierdes porque ¡siempre gano!- Se rió.

-Ahora veo porque su relación va tan bien- Y se siguió riendo.

-¡Claro! Ryotaro es terco, pero si metes un poco de coerción, todo sale bien- Y nos reímos juntas.

-¿Qué te parece si en lo que busco algunos vestidos para que te los pruebes te sientas? Prometo no tardar mucho- Ofrecí así sin más

-Está bien, de todas maneras en esto no soy de mucha ayuda, ¿me dirías en dónde puedo sentarme?- ¡Qué bruta soy! Y tomándola de la mano de nuevo la llevé a sentar.

-¡Enseguida vuelvo!- Y con eso empecé mi misión de buscar el vestido perfecto.

_45 minutos después... _Está bien, está bien, sé que prometí que no me tardaría, pero ¿qué esperaban? Ningún vestido daba la talla, había de todo: simples, muy complejos, otros más parecían viejos, muy escotados, muy puritanos ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Escogí algunos con lo que pensé _no se pierde nada_, quería vérselos puestos para convencerme aunque dudo que lo hagan y eso que era la primera tienda ¡no descansaré hasta comprarle un vestido decente!

-¡A los probadores! ¡Ahora!- La tomé del brazo y la metí con unas cinco piezas.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué suenas tan disgustada? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?- Entonces noté que su cara denotaba preocupación ¡vaya lío!

-No es nada, es solo que ¡no me gusta ninguno! Pero, pruébate esos a ver qué tal-Dije con un poco más de calma.

-Ja ja ja ¿Sabes? Siempre está el plan A- dijo con sorna.

-¡No!- Y cerré la puerta.

_15 minutos después..._ -¿Mizue chan? ¿Estás segura de esto?- La verdad es que no, solo quería probar…

-Sal y déjame ver que escogí- Al momento de salir me permitió verla ataviada en un vestido rojo sin tirantes y entallado, lo que llamaba la atención era la larga abertura de la pierna izquierda.

-No me siento muy cómoda que digamos- Fue su único comentario, y no la culpo, el vestido es bonito, pero no era ella.

-Ni sueñes que voy a dejarte aparecer de esa manera, antes yo mismo te encierro bajo llave- Dijo una voz detrás de mí, al voltear pude ver a mi flamante novio más rojo que un tomate, no pude evitar que se me salieran unas risitas.

-¿De qué te ríes? No es gracioso, no pienso exhibirla de esa manera- Fue su tajante respuesta.

-¿Alguna vez llegaste a creer que Ryotaro se sonrojaría por enseñar tantito?- Y ahora me reí con ganas.

-¿Ryo?- Preguntó confusa.

-No le hagas caso, es más déjame ver qué otras cosas raras escogió- Dijo de manera apremiante.

-Pues, están adentro, las telas se sienten bien, pero no alcanzo a discernir bien el diseño-

-Veamos…- Y se metió al probador.

-¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas Mizue? No sé nada de moda para estas cosas, pero no consiento nada de esto- Y hablando entre dientes me señaló los vestidos.

-¡Pues a mí tampoco! Pensé que si se los veía puestos cambiaría de idea, pero ¡ninguno es el ideal!- Le solté de corrido y sin respirar ¡uff!

-Menos mal, pero ¿por qué no recurres al plan A? Sirve que terminamos pronto y podemos ir a tomar algo- Propuso de buena gana.

_Flashback_

_Después de ver que el ensayo de ellos terminaba con un final feliz, se me vino a la mente algo que le he querido preguntar desde hace días y, a semana y media del evento se me ocurrió que sería oportuno preguntar._

_-Kaho ¿ya sabes que usarás ese día?- Realmente sentía curiosidad._

_-Pues verás, ya tengo un vestido y algunos accesorios- Dijo con aire pensativo._

_-¿Te molestaría mucho si te pido que intentes describirlo?- No quería causar molestias, pero necesitaba saber._

_-Pues verás, es un poco más debajo de la rodilla, la tela es ligera, manga corta entallado hasta la cintura y la falda es circular, creo- Y esa fue su descripción, pero faltaba lo más importante._

_-¿Qué hay del color?-_

_-Es negro-_

_-¿Por qué negro? No tengo nada en contra, de hecho es muy elegante y esas cosas, pero ¡vamos! Es tu primera presentación, deberías diferenciarte del traje negro de Ryotaro- Le espeté._

_-Bueno, con esto de no poder ver opté por lo más fácil ¿no estás de acuerdo?-_

_-Llamemos a eso el plan A, pero permíteme ayudarte, déjalo en mis manos y verás lo encantadora que terminarás, por favor, por favor- Le supliqué._

_-Mizue, si ella ya decidió, no la obligues a cambiar de idea- En serio, no entiendo cómo es que llegamos a ser novios._

_-¡Tú no te metas!- Lo señalé –Este asunto concierne a puras chicas- Dije con un tono de voz que no daba oportunidad a réplica._

_-Bueno, probar algo nuevo, no me haría daño- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Eso significaba…_

_-¡Nos vamos de compras el viernes por la tarde! Después de la salida tienes dos horas para ocuparte de comer, cambiarte y bla bla bla; paso por ti en el mismo lugar de siempre- Será divertido._

_-Kaho no sabes lo que has hecho- ¡Hey! A él no le concierne juzgarme, ya me dará las gracias._

_-Cállate Ryotaro, si quieres no vayas, no te necesitamos-_

_-¡Ja! Como si la fuera a dejar en tus manos, tienes muy buen gusto, pero cuando no encuentras lo que quieres escoges cada cosa…- ¿Por qué no se quedó callado?_

_-Vamos Ryotaro, es tu novia no puede ser tan malo-_

_-…- Por primera vez, él no contestó._

_Fin Flashback_

-¡No! Ni de broma ¿no crees que todo lo que han trabajado valga que ella luzca insuperable?- Es cierto, que con Ryotaro llevaba poco y la verdad es que no llevábamos un mes, ya íbamos para tres, pero bueno es partir de hace un mes que soy oficialmente su novia.

-¿Qué importa lo que use? Lo que importa es su interpretación, Mizue ella ya ha batallado lo suficiente como para que le carguemos un problema más- Me contestó de manera conciliadora.

-Mira Ryotaro no eres el único que la quiere ¿lo sabías? Si no, pues ya te enteraste. Precisamente porque sé lo mucho que le ha costado es que voy a hacer esto: conseguiré que se vea fabulosa y tomaré tantas fotografías que se me acabará la memoria de mi cámara ¿no se te ha ocurrido crearle un álbum fotográfico para el día en que vuelva a ver?- La verdad tenía esa idea en mente cuando le pregunté a Kaho lo que usaría, quería tomarle una foto de ese día y después pensé que una no sería suficiente.

-Pues no, no lo había pensado. Digamos que no soy muy creativo que digamos-

-Por eso ahora me tienes a mí- Y puse mi mejor sonrisa.

-Y soy muy feliz por ello- Con cariño besó mi frente ¿ven ahora por qué lo quiero?

-Bueno, si ese es tu plan te ayudaré, antes de llegar a ver el desastre que estabas a punto de crear, me puse a dar una vuelta por ahí y allá por ¿sexto piso? Bueno eso creo, había otra tienda como esta, en uno de los escaparates había un vestido que creo ella podría usar, no te iba a decir nada si habías encontrado algo, pero en vista de que tu búsqueda no resultó como esperabas podemos darnos una vuelta, total no perdemos nada con probar-Realmente me gusta cuando él pone de su parte, siento que por mal que hago algo siempre hay una salida.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Kaho, oíste? Debemos movernos- Mientras teníamos nuestra pequeña conversación ella se había metido a cambiar.

-Ya oí, ya oí, sin escaleras ¿verdad?

-Claro, tan brutos no somos- Y la arrastré de la mano.

_20 minutos después..._ -Mira Mizue el vestido del que te hablaba es el que está en medio-Y me señaló el vestido que él creía conveniente. Solo me tomó un segundo procesar la imagen, pero no contesté –¿No te gusta? Podemos entrar y ver que más hay, apuesto a que ahora tendremos suerte-Dijo sin perder el ánimo.

-¡Eres un genio Ryotaro!- Definitivamente ¡_ése_ es!


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento mucho la demora, pero estas dos semanas que han psado han sido de locos. La peor fue la antepasada que terminó con un funeral. Días como esos dudo que algún día los olvide. Pero ya estoy aquí y no me detendré hasta terminar esto ¡Sí señor! Así que sin más preámbulos... ¡El capi tres! *U*

La Corda D'Oro **no me pertenece**, ni sus personajes... T.T

* * *

Kahoko POV

_Una vez más ahí estaba, parada, mirando maravillada cuanto había alrededor. Si no me equivocaba estaba en medio de un parque: y si pudiera precisar diría que ya había estado ahí, en una época feliz donde podía ver, el pasto parecía recién cortado de un verde tan intenso que pensé que solo verlo dolía, árboles frondosos por doquier parecían invitarte a sentar bajo su sombra ¡El cielo! Era simplemente magnífico ¿Cómo era posible que la gente aún se quejara después de poder contemplar un cielo como ése? Azul con enormes borregos, todo parecía perfecto incluso las bancas que esperaban ser estrenadas. No quiso sentarme ¿para qué? Oportunidades como esas pocas en la vida... Pacífico, irreal, de ensueño eran de las pocas palabras que me ocurrían para describir aquello; cuando creía que el panorama era insuperable comenzó a sonar una melodía. Un violín sin duda alguna. Parecía surgir de la nada como si fuera parte de todo lo que veía, seguí andando, si tenía suerte, podría ver a la persona que emitía tan agradable sonido. De pronto el sonido se volvió más fuerte, presté atención al lugar y me percató que quienquiera que estuviese tocando debía estar detrás del gran árbol de sakura que tenía delante. No quería importunar así que me acercó lo más sigilosa posible, pero entre más me acercaba me di cuenta que la luz la tenía de frente, no era molesto pero todo parecía sumamente brillante, de manera que cuando tuve a la persona de frente solo vi la silueta de un chico oscurecida por la claridad, la cual no me impidió apreciar el hermoso violín dorado que sostenía en las manos…_

Mmm..._ ¿un sueño?... que triste, me hubiera gustado verle la cara... _Bzz bzz bzz … _'¿Ah? El teléfono… ¿dónde está mi teléfono?... En la mesa'_ Me puse a buscar la mesa con las manos y finalmente di con el susodicho aparato, de fondo sonaba "La habanera" así que debía ser mi mamá -¿Bue… ah… no?-No pude evitar bostezar, digo, si mi madre estaba llamando debía ser muy temprano.

-Cariño buenos días ¡hoy es el día! Decidí que no te llamaría tan temprano, porque puedo jurar que te quedaste levantada hasta tarde ensayando ¿cierto?- Mi madre siempre está en todo y ni siquiera me ha dado oportunidad de saludar… ¡Momento! Si no me levantó temprano ¿qué hora es?

-Buenos días y no te equivocas, pero más importante aún ¿qué hora es? Y ¿por qué me llamas?-

-Pensaré que sigues adormilada y no me daré por ofendida ¡Soy tu madre! Y quería desearte un buen día en tan importante fecha, lamento mucho que ni tu hermana o yo podamos estar ahí-

Su voz sonaba tan triste aún cuando intentaba sonar alegre, hace tres días ellas habían viajado debido a que mi hermana tenía la oportunidad de tener un mejor empleo, no es que estuviéramos mal de dinero, pero tener una invidente en casa representa un pequeño gasto extra. No quería que se sintiera culpable, estaban buscando la manera que el trabajo estuviera cerca del hospital donde me trataba mientras los médicos me evalúan de nuevo. En todos estos años ellas nunca se rindieron, sin embargo, yo ya estaba cansada. Siempre ilusionan y de la nada ya no se puede. En estos días de ausencia lo había pensado y llegué a la conclusión de que ya estaba acostumbrada a que siempre sea de noche, ya no quería causar más problemas.

-¡Ay! No te preocupes Mizue chan vendrá a pasar la tarde conmigo, además estando en el auditorio me ayudará a arreglarme. Me ha estado molestando con eso toda la semana pasada, es más terca que tú y eso ya es mucho decir ¿sabías?- Intenté quitarle hierro al asunto.

-¿Qué? ¡No soy terca! ¡Solo soy de ideas fijas! ¡Ay de mí! Cría cuervos…- Al menos ya sonaba algo animada.

-Pero no me has dicho lo más importante ¿qué hora es?- Precisamente el día de hoy no quería atrasarme en nada.

-Es mediodía cariño- canturreó.

-¡¿Mediodía? ¡Es tardísimo! Mizue chan dijo que vendría por esta hora para invitarme a comer-

_Ding dong… Ding dong… Ding dong_

-Hablando del rey de roma… ¡Me matará! Ni siquiera me he bañado-¡Uy! ¿Por qué hoy?

-Entonces te dejo cielo, espero poder llamarte más tarde, tu hermana te manda saludos. Te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero, nos vemos pronto-

Colgué y bajé lo más rápido que pude las escaleras, es una suerte que me las supiera de memoria, todavía recuerdo todos los accidentes que tuve al inicio. Una de las ventajas de no ver es que la casa siempre tiene que estar impecable, de manera que yo no me lastime. Mi mamá es muy estricta respecto a eso. Volviendo a la puerta que tenía enfrente, grité- ¿Quién es?-quizá no sea de mucha ayuda en caso de que quieran invadir la casa, pero bueno ¿qué se le va a hacer?

-Nosotros Kaho, Mizue y Ryotaro-Abrí la puerta al instante.

-No me digas que apenas te estabas levantando- siseó Mizue chan.

-Entonces no te lo diré- Y se me salió una risita nerviosa.

-Buenas tardes en nombre de los dos Kaho, ya sabes cómo se pone- Me dijo Ryo con voz de disculpa.

-¡Y un cuerno! Al baño ¡ahora! Tienes exactamente media hora antes de que te mate- Solo alcancé a decir –Están en su casa- Disparada me metí a bañar.

Sea que le tuviera miedo a Mizue chan, sea que me empezaba a sentir nerviosa, el hecho es que no me tardé nada y cuando salí, escuché que alguien revolvía en mis cajones.

-No te asustes, solo te escogí la ropa, espero que no te moleste, de esta manera te tardarás menos. Te esperamos abajo- Me dijo Mizue chan con apresuramiento.

-Gracias- Dije antes de que escuchara como se cerraba la puerta.

Tanteé la cama y al instante reconocí la ropa, era un blusón que se ceñía al busto, el único detalle era que la parte de arriba era de encaje y el resto era de licra, de manga larga pero no se ajustaba al brazo. Mi hermana me la había comprado y decía que era de un color morado; a un lado estaban unos leggins los cuales al final de la pierna derecha tenía una mariposa que brillaba, así que debían de ser negros, y un conjunto de ropa interior. Tomé la ropa y me giré pisando un par de zapatos. No tenía idea de cuales pisaba, pero no le di importancia ¡Llevaba prisa! Estuve lista en diez minutos, incluyendo los zapatos pisados que no eran otros más que unas balerinas negras.

-¡Estoy lista!-Grité al aire sabiendo de que me escucharían mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- ¡Wow! Se ve que es un día especial, no te tardaste- Si juzgaba su tono de voz podría apostar a que estaba sonriendo.

-Ya que estamos todos listos ¿a dónde les gustaría ir?- preguntó Ryo.

-A mí no me veas, es el día de Kaho, así que pregúntale a ella, recuerda que debes llevarnos al auditorio a las cuatro- ¿A las cuatro? ¿Por qué tan temprano? El concierto empezaba a las siete, no le veía el caso.

-¿Por qué…?- Iba a preguntar cuando me vi interrumpida por Ryo.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza? Estábamos en santa paz hasta ahora ¿piensas hacerle un cambio de imagen o algo así? Es la única manera que veo para que necesites tres horas- Replicó Ryo de manera calmada. ¿Alguna vez he hecho la observación de que Ryo nunca se enoja con Mizue chan? Puede incomodarse, molestarse o alzar un poquito la voz, pero alebrestarse ¡nunca! ¡Es increíble!

-Claro querido, para tu información prepararla para que deje sin aliento al público toma su tiempo, pero no es todo lo que tenemos que hacer. Recuerda que aunque la lleves de la mano ella debe familiarizarse con el lugar para que no esté tan desorientada y pueda conducirse por sí misma, eso sin contar mi maravillosa sesión fotográfica- Mizue chan piensa en todo, pero ¿qué es eso de la sesión fotográfica?

-¡Ah!- Fue la brillante respuesta de Ryo.

-¿Mizue chan? ¿Qué es eso de la sesión…?- Interrupción a la orden.

-Todo a su tiempo Kaho, por el momento vamos a relajarnos antes de encerrarnos el resto de la tarde- Si lo pintaba de ese modo, cualquiera diría que sería una tarde aburrida.

-Bueno, este ¿podemos ir por comida rápida?- La verdad tenía hambre.

-Sus deseos son órdenes- Dijeron al unísono.

* * *

La tarde se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en el auditorio. Había gente en el lugar. Ryo explicando mi situación obtuvo la manera de que se nos dejara entrar antes justificando la presencia de Mizue chan como mi guía. Así que nos dejó para ir por su traje prometiendo llegar a las seis.

Debido a la escasez de gente Mizue chan pudo guiarme alrededor del recinto. He de confesar que me puse nerviosa de imaginar el tamaño del escenario, pero se me pasaría, creo que debe ser la primera impresión de un lugar desconocido para mí, pero no dejaría que afectara mi interpretación ¡claro que no! No lo memoricé bien, pero tenía una imagen general, para un rato creo que eso era más que suficiente.

Así que ni tarda ni perezosa Mizue chan se hizo cargo de la situación y me arrastró a los vestidores.

No puedo juzgar la habilidad de Mizue chan con la vista, pero sentía el montón de brochas sobre mi cara con una velocidad asombrosa, como si supiera con exactitud y precisión el resultado que quería obtener. Cuando terminó usó la secadora para darle forma a mi cabello suelto. Mientras trabajaba me decía todo lo que me hacía para que me diera una idea de cómo iba a quedar.

-Estás preciosa, solo falta el toque final, tócalo primero- Y me puso entre las manos un objeto. Me di mi tiempo para _'verlo'_ a juzgar por las cerdas rígidas era una peineta con un montón de florecitas de alguna piedra que jamás podré ver, eran de diversos tamaños y se mezclaban entre sí.

-¿Una peineta?- Pregunté.

-¡Así es! Es un regalo de Ryotaro y yo. Ya sabes para que tengas presente el día de hoy- Su voz era amable mientras me la colocaba ¿Qué había hecho yo para rodearme de tanta gente amable? –Gracias- Estaba muy emocionada.

-¡No llores, que arruinarás mi trabajo! Y eso sería ¡imperdonable! Como te habrás fijado son flores, son de color ámbar, para que combinen con tu cabello- Se calló de nuevo y entonces exclamó –Son las cinco y media, más vale que ya te pongas ese vestido, no queremos retrasarnos, ya sabes cómo es Ryotaro de puntual.

En punto de las seis Ryo le habló y que en cuanto se vistiera iría por nosotras. Para entonces los demás estaban llegando, me di cuenta porque de repente una que otra nos hacía plática. Para las seis y media Ryo y yo estábamos detrás del escenario al parecer estábamos completos y se nos repitió el programa por mera cortesía. Yo quedaba en medio, dos presentaciones después de la escuela de Ryo. Me senté en una cómoda silla a esperar, mientras Ryo se fue a hablar con sus compañeros. Y sin darme cuenta empezó.

Ser parte de todo esto se sentía genial, los nervios se habían ido conforme avanzaba el tiempo y me sentía extrañamente tranquila, relajada. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho que sentía un montón de miradas puestas en mí. Lo más seguro es que crean que no me lo tomo en serio, que me estoy durmiendo, pienso que es obra de Ryo que nadie haya venido a molestarme. Lo único que me tiene un tanto irritada es que me hayan alejado de mi violín ¿por qué Ryo tiene que cargar con él? Puedo hacerlo yo misma, pero esos dos insistían en que me preocupara lo menos posible. Cuando faltase un turno él me lo entregaría, solo para asegurarme por vigésima vez de que mi violín estuviera en condiciones. Escuché de cerca un _'es mi turno'_ y supe que dentro de poco me tocaría. ¡Quería mi violín de regreso! Es como andar desnuda o algo así, es parte de ti.

Hablando de violines, apenas he tenido tiempo para pensar en el sueño de hoy. Conocía muy bien ese violín dorado, de su portador solo tengo un recuerdo de cuando era niño. Estoy sorprendida porque la persona que vi era mucho más alta que yo. Insisto ¡quería verle la cara! ¿Por qué tenía que soñar con eso el día de hoy? No es que me molestara, pero debo reconocer que me intriga. No es la primera vez que sueño eso, pero ya pensaría con detalle más adelante. De fondo puedo escuchar el primer movimiento del concierto para dos pianos K.365 WA de Mozart ¡Era sorprendente! ¿Lograron todo eso en dos semanas? Yo no podría en tan poco tiempo; recuerdo que Ryo se disculpaba todos los días de las dos semnas previas al día de hoy por lo tarde que llegaba a mi casa para ensayar. Debió ser pesado para él, pero valió la pena. Cada estilo era sumamente diferente, sin embargo lograban armonizar de una manera extraña.

Terminaron muy pronto, o eso me pareció. Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

¿Qué te pareció?- Era Ryo.

-¡Fenomenal! Son brillantes ¿todos en la academia son así?-Si era así yo jamás hubiera encajado.

-¡Qué va! Es como otra escuela cualquiera- Pareciera que me leyera la mente -¿Quién sigue?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si mal no recuerdo sigue una soprano y un conjunto de arpas, creo- contesté.

-Mmm… toma tu violín de una vez, te noto ansiosa- me dijo.

-¡Porque a ustedes se les ocurrió quitármelo!- le dije frustrada mientras examinaba mi violín con las manos.

-Ya, ya. Mejor levántate y dame la mano- Y tiró de mí.

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunté incrédula.

-Ya es hora Kaho, mira como te distraes a veces- Y se rió con ganas.

Me guió sin esfuerzo alguno por un largo corredor y dijo –Falta poco, esperaremos aquí y saldremos. En cuanto te deje me iré a sentar al piano, tocaré hasta tres con el pie y empezarás ¿estás de acuerdo?- Era el mismo plan que ya habíamos repasado un montón de veces.

-Claro- Entonces los aplausos llenaron el lugar, cuando se calmaron hubo un momento de silencio y entonces con un ligero apretón Ryo me hizo caminar de su brazo con mi violín bien sujeto con el otro. Aplausos de nuevo.

Estar aquí resultó aún más fácil de lo que jamás hubiese creído, dejé que mis dedos se desplazaran por mi conocido violín ¡cómo lo quería! Y Air en G menor de Bach empezó a sonar.

* * *

-¡Sonrían!- Y al instante escuché… ¿un flash?

-¡Te ves preciosa! No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad, algún día verás todo esto- Exclamó con júbilo. Si supiera… no quise arruinarle la diversión y la dejé tomarme tantas fotos como le dio la gana.

-Dejando mi cariño de lado, estabas muy hermosa allá arriba ¡parecías etérea!- Mizue chan podría contagiarle su entusiasmo a cualquiera. Escuché pasos acercarse y en automático me pegué a Mizue chan y le tomé la mano.

-¿Eh?- Creo que la tomé por sorpresa pero afianzó su agarre.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- Gritó alguien, retrocedí un paso de manera instintiva, algo estúpido la verdad.

-Felicitaciones- Una extraña voz de chico, sonaba dulce. Fruncí el ceño.

-Una… gran… actuación…- ¿El chico se acababa de despertar?

-Eh… Una melodía hermosa- ¡Vaya! Finalmente una chica ¿por qué estaba nerviosa?

-Creo que no hacemos más que asustar a tu novia Tsuchiura kun, pero su actuación fue muy buena. Sería más fácil si nos presentáramos, quizá así abra los ojos y deje de fruncir el ceño- dijo el chico de voz dulce ¿se refería a mí?

-Es cierto, ¡Que distraídos somos! Soy Kazuki Hihara voy en tercer año y toco la trompeta. No te ofendas Tsuchiura pero tu novia es muy bonita y su compañera también ¡Tu manera de tocar el violín! Debiste ingresar a Seiso con nosotros- Momento, momento ¿su novia?

-¿Qué es esto Ryotaro? ¿Desde cuándo me engañas? ¡Y con Kaho!- le espetó Mizue chan con enojo, bueno, eso a según, porque apostaría a que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-Mizue espera… no es lo que piensas…- Se apresuró a contestar Ryo.

De la nada se hizo el silencio, uno muy incómodo. No sabía que decir ¿de dónde habían sacado esas ideas?

-Ya lo sé, así que no hagas esperar y haz las presentaciones antes de que piensen en otra cosa- Dijo Mizue chan con calma.

-Bien- dijo Ryop con alivio.

-Les presento a mi novia: Mizue Sakamoto- Y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Como estaba pegada a ella lo pude sentir.

Un _¡Ah!_ de puro asombro no se hizo esperar.

-Y ella es Kahoko Hino, mi mejor amiga- Me tomó de la mano y me hizo dar un paso adelante.

-Es un placer conocerlos- E incliné mi cabeza.

-Si no les molesta, sería oportuno que se presentaran ustedes mismos, para que ella pueda escucharlos, bueno Hihara senpai ya se adelantó- Aclaró Ryo, por supuesto, sino ¿cómo iba a saber quién es quién?

-Azuma Yunoki, voy en tercer año, en el mismo salón de Hihara y toco la flauta- dijo el chico de la voz dulce.

-Keiichi Shimizu… curso el primer año… y toco el cello- ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado? Pareciera que no había dormido en días.

-Shouko Fuuyumi, pri primer año y toco el clarinete- Conforme hablaba su voz se apagaba ¿le sucedía algo?

-Disculpa ¿por qué no abres los ojos? ¿La luz te lastima o algo así?- Ese había sido Hihara san, sentí que toda la sangre llegaba a mi cara.

-Bueno, no. La luz no me molesta ¡ya quisiera! ...Este...¿Cómo decirlo?- Hace tanto que ya no escuchaba esas preguntas.

-Ella no ve Hihara senpai- Dijo Ryo, podría percibir la nota de tristeza y desafío al mismo tiempo en su voz.

El silencio que le siguió fue sepulcral ¡Ay! Cómo me gustaría esconderme en este preciso momento.

-De veras siento haber sido indiscreto- Pude apreciar la nota de culpabilidad.

-No, no te disculpes, está bien preguntar- Y le sonreí, alguien contuvo la respiración.

-¿Y Tsukimori? Estaba aquí hace un momento, yo lo vi- ¿Tsukimori? ¿Quién sería?

-Se fue a cambiar, de hecho deberíamos hacer lo mismo- Sugirió Yunoki san.

-Cierto ¡Hay tanto que celebrar! ¿A dónde iremos Ryotaro?- Cuestionó Mizue chan

-¿Celebrar?... ¿Qué celebran?- ¿Shimizu kun? Debes estar molido.

-¡La primera actuación de Kaho!- dijo Mizue chan con alegría.

-Vaya ¿nos podemos unir?- Dijo Hihara san, su voz irradiaba entusiasmo.

-¡Claro! Entre más, mejor- Con eso Mizue chan me arrastró de regreso a los vestidos con Fuyuumi chan por un lado.

* * *

Lo reconozco estoy perdida. Yo y mi terquedad, convencida de que no tendría ningún problema para llegar a la entrada, me adelanté y dejé a Mizue chan ayudándole a Fuyuumi chan. Habré girado mal en algún momento y no oía pasos. Pensé en llamarle a Mizue chan o a Ryo, pero ¿cómo decirles dónde estaba? Ni yo lo sabía.

-Estás en mi camino- Era una voz fría y sin gracia; aún así calmada. Un chico sin duda alguna.

-Lo siento mucho no te vi- Fue mi pronta respuesta, no quería que me considerara grosera.

-Eso es obvio, si abrieras los ojos te darías cuenta ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado?-

Si quería llegar a la entrada, no me quedaba de otra más que replicar con la verdad -Si abro los ojos no hay diferencia- Dije inclinando la cabeza.

-Si ese es el caso ¿Dónde está tu novio? Tsuchiura ha sido un descuidado al soltarte- Se demoró para contestar, sonaba irritado. Pero eso no impidió mi reacción.

-¿Cómo sabes…? Para empezar ¿quién eres tú?- Según me acuerdo, en el grupo de Ryo faltaba alguien ¿podría ser...?

-Tsukimori Len- Un violinista. Ryo me había hablado de todos ellos, pero nunca podía referirse a Tsukimori kun de manera agradable. Siempre le ponía motes. Por lo que escuchaba de Ryo se refería a él como un engreído incorregible.

-Yo soy Kahoko Hino y también toco el violín. Ahora bien, necesito llegar a la salida. ¿Podrías decirme como llegar?- No perdía nada con preguntar.

Se tomó su tiempo, entonces lo escuché suspirar con fastidio y me dijo –También me dirijo a la salida. No es de mi incumbencia, pero, dadas las circunstancias… ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta allá?- sugirió. Mejor suerte no podía tener.

-Si no es mucha molestia, te lo agradecería-

-…- No contestó. De manera involuntaria di un respingo cuando él me tomó de la mano. Era fría pero suave. De manera extraña me sentía en paz. Y me guió por el corredor.


	4. Chapter 4

¡G-O-M-E-N-E _ M-I-N-A! No tengo perdón, pero una disculpa no bastará. Pero espero que el capi 4 hable por mí, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Es genial poder recibirlos! Ya no quito tiempo n_n

Aclaro La Corda D'Oro no pertenece, nis sus personajes y bla bla, solo la loca historia salida de mi retorcida imaginación. Muajaja! O.O'

* * *

Len POV

¿Qué hago yo aquí?... Es la pregunta que ronda por mi cabeza desde que llegamos. Estoy sentado en una cafetería con los demás participantes del concurso. Hino san a la cabeza de la mesa y Sakamoto san a su derecha. No lo haré notar, pero aún me sentía avergonzado de mi comportamiento… Si pienso en ello con detenimiento, entonces, creo que estoy aquí para reparar la grosería cometida, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que estaba ciega? Es la primera vez en mi vida que siento que hice algo mal. Pero, no del todo. Hino san ha logrado que mi cabeza se llene con un montón de preguntas, a tal punto que empecé por cuestionar.

_Flashback._

_-¿Hino san?- La llamé._

_-¿Mande?- Y volteó como si me mirara._

_-Lamento mucho mi impertinencia- Quizá suene mal, pero es toda una suerte que sea ciega. Sentía que mi cara ardía._

_-No te lamentes, a cualquiera le pasa. Además reaccionaste mejor de lo que podía esperar-Me contestó._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_-Debiste oírte, sonabas fastidiado. Es genial poder preocuparse de no ser grosera a que te tengan lástima- Y sonrió._

_-Bueno, no lo había considerado- No tenía ni quería tener la más remota idea de lo que sentiría el no poder ver._

_-¿Desde cuándo lo tocas?- Quería saber, su estilo era algo no alcanzaba a definir. Yo podría haber tocado la misma pieza y no hubiera sido igual._

_-Pues… desde los siete años. Es una suerte que haya prestado atención durante cuatro años seguidos. Si no a esta fecha sería un desastre- Parecía pensativa._

_-¿Por qué estudiar el violín solo cuatro años? No lo entiendo- La confusión debía estar marcada en mi cara._

_-No es difícil, a los once años sufrí el accidente que me dejó sin luz. Los maestros se desesperaban porque no les podía seguir el ritmo, simplemente ya no regresaban. Era algo más lenta. No me rendí, mantuve la esperanza de que alguien quisiera ilustrarme cuando no podía o no entendía. Pero no podía obligar a nadie y no quise estorbar. Decidí continuar con las bases que tenía- A eso le llamo yo dedicación._

_-Pocos se atreverían a continuar ¿Crees que de haber podido ver habrías alcanzado la perfección?- Yo aún no lo logro y eso que puedo ver cada nota escrita en la partitura._

_-Gracias, creo; no lamento mi ceguera. Tampoco es que haga fiesta por ello… Me enseñó a escuchar Tsukimori kun y eso no jamás lo hubiera aprendido aunque hubiera un libro para "Dummies". Has mencionado 'alcanzar la perfección' nunca la he buscado. ¿No has considerado que la música por sí misma ya es perfecta?- Hablaba con tanta decisión que podría decir que estaba convencida de lo que decía y…_

_-…- No pude dar una réplica en ese instante, así que me callé._

_Nos aproximábamos a la entrada, podía ver a mis compañeros que nos daban la espalda, una chica se colgaba del brazo de Tsuchiura, parecía ansiosa y volteaba con avidez. Era claro que buscaba a alguien._

_-Por cierto Tsukimori kun, Ryotaro no es mi novio- ¿A qué se debía eso?_

_-¿Es importante que lo sepa?- No tenía idea._

_-Lo es, jamás he visto a Mizue chan molesta. No quiero un problema gratis. Lo entiendes ¿cierto?- De la nada se estremeció._

_-Eso creo- Entonces la chica que estaba al lado de Tsuchiura posó su mirada en nosotros y gritó '¡Kaho!' _

_Fin Flashback._

Lo siguiente que supe es que todos se iban a celebrar a una cafetería cercana, no le veía el caso, pero Yunoki senpai dijo que un momento de descanso no le hacía daño a nadie secundado por Hihara senpai el cual por ratos tenía arranques de energía inusitada… como el de ese momento. Entonces Hino san expresó que sería genial si pudiese acompañarlos, la cual fue interrumpida por Tsuchiura diciendo que yo era un asocial y no sé cuantas cosas más. No le daría el gusto nunca. Así que aquí estoy sentado al lado de Hino san sin nada de qué hablar, tampoco es que sea de largas conversaciones, me dediqué a escuchar.

Entonces Hino san, quien hablaba con Sakamoto san acerca de lo que deberían pedir, frunció el ceño y su cara denotaba completa concentración.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste Tsukimori kun? Desde que llegamos no te he escuchado- Bien, ahora yo era el problema.

-No es nada Kaho, solo no tolera el no ensayar. Tiene un trauma severo, me pregunto si vendrá de la infancia…- Con eso Tsuchiura empezó a especular.

-Si tienes tiempo para pensar en tonterías, ¿no deberías emplearlo para atender a tu novia?- Contesté de mala gana.

-¿Qué…? ¡No me digas que hacer!- Ahí vamos de nuevo.

-¡Ryotaro! ¡Controla tus impulsos!- Sakamoto san ya me cae bien.

-¡Y tu Tsukimori san ahórrate tus comentarios!- Bueno casi.

-Hino san… ¿te cuesta mucho… prepararte… para un evento… como este?- Tenía una idea de la respuesta, pero aún así me sentía curioso.

-Eh, la manera en que lo preguntas da a entender de qué asisto con regularidad. Es la primera vez que lo hago y si te refieres al hecho de preparar una pieza. Pues no tanto. No puedo confiar en mis ojos, así que confío en mi oído y mi memoria. Quizá un día esto también me falle, pero no pienso mucho en ello- Creí verla dudar -Eh… Te escucho cansado Shimizu kun ¿te desvelaste para hoy?-

-¿Desvelarme?... Si… Creo que me… desvelo con frecuencia- Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Dediqué un momento para observar la mesa. Todos tenían la misma expresión. Asombro.

-¡Ah!- Dijo ella.

-Sinceramente yo estoy asombrada. Los escuché y si no fuera porque Ryo se quejó de la repentina aparición que harían, no habría pensado que esa actuación fuera de dos semanas. Fue genial- En su cara no había espacio para otra emoción que no fuera alegría pura. Parecía una niña a la cual le han dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Se hizo el silencio, parecía que de repente a los demás se les había ocurrido volverse introvertidos, bueno de Fuyuumi san es de esperarse… Hihara senpai hizo ademán de hablar pero no salió sonido alguno.

-Lamento la tardanza, eso de que no te dejen de ser del todo libre por un día ¡apesta!- Como si fuera un _'pop up'_ apareció Mori san, que al parecer se había agitado en su intento de llegar.

-¿Por qué te fuiste antes Mori san?- Preguntó Hihara senpai ¿Era relevante?

-Ya te dije, no fui del todo libre hoy y todo por una pequeña travesura que hice en casa días antes. Juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer- Parecía sincera, eso o su actuación es impecable.

-¡Quiero conocer a la novia de Tsuchiura kun!- Entonces se dirigió a paso acelerado hacia Hino san, iba a hablar cuando Yunoki senpai la frenó.

-Este… ¿sabes Mori san? Antes de que llegues a la esquina a saludar a Hino san, si quieres saludar a la novia de Tsuchiura lo más recomendable es que te detuvieras, su novia está a su izquierda- Aunque hablaba con voz calmada, había una nota de apresuramiento.

Lo cual fue muy oportuno, porque pude apreciar como Hino san se tensaba ante las palabras de Mori san.

-¿En?- Confusión. Escrita con todas sus letras.

-Sí, este Tsuchiura kun ¿serías tan amable…?- Instó Yunoki senpai.

-Ah, claro, lo siento. Verás Mori san, te presento a mi novia Sakamoto Mizue-

-Es un placer…- Contestó la aludida.

-Mori Manami. Este… ¿y ella?- Señaló con el dedo a Hino san. ¡Un momento!

-Mori san, ¿No crees que es de mala educación señalar a las personas?- Le dije sin mirarla.

-Lo siento-

-Ella es Hino Kahoko, mi mejor amiga- Creo que esto de las presentaciones no es del agrado de Tsuchiura.

-Estuviste fenomenal Hino san, además ¿Tú misma escoges tu ropa? Un día de estos iremos de compras- Mori san será una excelente pianista, pero no deja ser una chica. Ahora que ella menciona las compras, me parece ser que a Hino san ya la he visto antes en un centro comercial.

-Un placer Mori san, pero debo mi inusual buen gusto a mi amiga Mizue chan, no soy muy útil a la hora de vestirme- Se rió de manera nerviosa.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué no podrías…?- Bien, no son necesarias mas escenas incómodas.

-Ella no ve Mori san, espero que puedas entender el hecho- Contesté en su lugar. ¡Genial! No debí meterme, para empezar ¿Qué me importa?

-¡Ah! No ves… Mmm… bueno apuesto a que tendrías buen gusto si pudieras. Seguramente alguien que toca de manera tan hermosa lo conseguiría- Entonces Hino san alzó la cara y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Muchas gracias Mori san, ¿ya te sentaste?-Ahora que lo menciona, Mori san sigue de pie. Mmm… ni modo.

-Mori san…- Al parecer todos tuvimos la misma idea al mismo tiempo e hicimos el ademán de pararnos. Bufé molesto.

Ella rió con ganas y solo contestó –Me sentaré a lado de Fuuyumi san, solo necesito una silla-

Una vez que arreglamos esa incómoda situación de tener una mujer de pie mientras nosotros parecíamos inútiles, nos tomaron la orden. Era increíble la cantidad de dulces que planeaban comer. Hihara senpai reinició la conversación.

-Dinos Hino san, ¿A qué escuela vas?- Me sorprende que Hihara senpai aún no se ahogue con todo lo que se mete a la boca.

-Pues no asisto a ninguna. Digamos que tomo clases particulares. Si fuese a una estaría en segundo año de instituto-

-¿Y no es aburrido?- Entonces con incomodidad se disculpó –Si estoy siendo indiscreto, entonces lo siento-

-No, estoy ciega Hihara senpai, pero no soy inútil. Bueno no del todo. Incluso ¡sé cocinar!- Parecía que le ponía entusiasmo para restarle importancia.

-¡Sorprendente!-

-¿Desde cuándo tocas el violín Hino san? Tu seguridad al tocarlo demuestra una habilidad de años- Ese fue Yunoki senpai.

-Pues desde los siete y agradezco tu simpatía. Aún me falta bastante- Y siguió comiendo. De vez en cuando la comida se le caía o no alcanzaba a metérselo a la boca. Entonces Sakamoto san le ayudaba.

-No te apresures Kaho, la comida sigue ahí- Había comprensión en sus palabras.

-Ya lo sé, pero esta tarta de chocolate está buenísima- Sakamoto san le puso una servilleta en la mano.

-¿Tan sucia estoy?- Preguntó – Te ves adorable- Le contestó.

-¿Por qué el violín y no otro instrumento?- Preguntó Yunoki senpai. Ella parecía meditar en una respuesta mientras se limpiaba.

-Mmm… alguien me ayudó. De hecho no tenía idea alguna de que podía llegar a tocarlo. Digamos que fue un accidente- De repente su expresión cambió, como si estuviera ausente. Yunoki senpai miró de manera significativa a Tsuchiura.

-No, no fui yo. A la fecha ni ella misma sabe quién es- La respuesta de Tsuchiura despertó a Hino san de donde sea que estuviera ¿Me perdí de algo?

- Ryo tiene razón, ni siquiera sé su nombre. Tenía seis años en ese entonces. Era un niño que parecía de mi edad, aunque era más alto que yo. Iba de regreso a casa y en un parque cercano lo escuché tocar por primera vez. Ya han pasado años desde entonces y me sigue pareciendo irreal. Su estilo era suave, calmado, en absoluta paz. Así como llegó desapareció. Y con lo que me ocurrió no tengo muchas esperanzas de volverle a ver- ¿Cómo es posible que quisiera ver a alguien que ni siquiera le habló?

-Bueno, parte del motivo por el que tu familia esté ausente es una nueva evaluación médica ¿Cierto? Entonces no veo el inconveniente por eso lado, el chiste será encontrarlo- Había optimismo en las palabras de Tsuchiura, sin embargo, cuando veía a Hino san su expresión de duda no estaba en armonía con aquellas palabras.

-No importa ya, de todo aquello el resultado fue mi violín y una melodía- Se veía tan serena.

-¿Una melodía? ¿Cuál? Si se puede saber- Todos tenían curiosidad, pero solo Fuyuumi san preguntó.

-Ave María-

* * *

Ryotaro POV

Ya habíamos dejado a Kaho en su casa y ahora nos dirigíamos a la de Mizue. Íbamos en silencio, era una suerte que ella no fuera la que llenaba los silencios con conversaciones insulsas. Pensaba en los que dijo Kaho antes de retirarnos de la cafetería.

_Flashback._

_Cada quien estaba enfrascado en su propia conversación. Así que opté por echarle un ojo a Kaho, cuando de recién quedó ciega solía hacer berrinche cuando la comida se le caía a la mitad del camino. Sonreí ante el recuerdo, pero esta se desvaneció cuando vi a Kaho sumamente seria. Como si se percatase de mi mirada volteó y me habló._

_-¿Sabes Ryo…? He estado pensando…- Dejó la frase a medias. Incluso su majestad le prestaba atención._

_-No quiero verlos a ustedes dos en un mes, eso como mínimo- ¿De qué demonios hablaba?_

_-¿Qué…? ¿Tanta azúcar te afectó el cerebro? Ya sabía yo que debía cuidar tu alimentación- Seguro bromeaba._

_-No, habló en serio, métanse en sus asuntos por un mes, ya si pasado ese tiempo me perdonas la decisión de hoy, entonces me das una vuelta. Si quieres claro- Sonrió con disculpa._

_Entonces decidí ver a mi novia para ver su reacción. Para mi sorpresa no vi reclamo en sus facciones. Solo comprensión, como si ella supiera las razones ocultas._

_-Ah, entonces te ha fastidiado tanta visita. Puedo con eso, pero Ryotaro va a tener que encontrar un pasatiempo nuevo para matar el tiempo- Mizue contestó con ironía, incluso con burla, sin embargo su expresión no se había alterado._

_La réplica de mi novia no tomó con la guardia baja a Kaho ya que esta contraatacó –Entonces Mizue chan, ayúdale con eso- De la nada las dos se rieron, esperen, esperen ¿eso había sido código Morse o qué? No entendía nada._

_Fin Flashback._

-Ryotaro si sigues pensando con el ceño fruncido te saldrán arrugas- Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Ella estará bien, no es una niña pequeña- ¿Y ella cómo sabía…?

-¿Me lees la mente?- Sería la única explicación razonable.

-No, pero es natural que pienses en ello. Por lo que sé son amigos de años y estuviste con ella cuando la desgracia le llegó. Desde entonces la visitas a diario, que de la noche a la mañana te diga que no quiere verte en un mes debe ser un golpe duro- Es una suerte que ella me conozca tan bien, aunque me sigue sorprendiendo la manera en que lo hace.

-Pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Hice algo mal? No entiendo nada- Y era tan frustrante.

Se rió –Respuesta uno: porque ahora tienes novia, respuesta dos: no. Y no entiendes porque no quieres- Ahora estoy peor que antes.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¿Acaso no se llevan bien?- Debió ver cuán frustrado estaba porque me lo aclaró.

-Piensa en ello por un momento desde su ángulo y no del tuyo, sino te confundirás más. Desde que iniciamos nuestra relación no hemos hecho otra cosa más que visitarla todos los días por motivo de hoy. Imagínate como debe sentirse atar a tu mejor amigo a que te ayude y encima éste te dice que ya tiene novia. No debe ser agradable sentirse como una carga-

-Eso es absurdo, debería darle una buena sacudida- Me estaba empezando a enfadar.

-No lo hagas, realmente lo que ella quiso decir con eso de que no nos quiere ver es que nos tomemos un tiempo para nosotros. Créeme ella se sentirá mejor si lo haces, será como quitarle un peso de encima- Propio de Kaho, no sé como no lo vi venir, sino había de otra…

-Al parecer voy a tener… no más bien _'vamos'_ a tener que entretenernos en algo más ya que estamos desterrados de la casa de Kaho, mañana es domingo, así que ¿a dónde quieres ir?-

Me miró sorprendida y con alegría contenida solo me contestó –¡A donde tú quieras!-

* * *

Hamai Misa POV

-Querida, podrías hacerme el favor de decirme ¿Qué planeas?- Ese era mi venerado marido.

Acabábamos de regresar de una gira y tendríamos de tres a seis meses de descanso, se sentía bien estar en casa. Y más aún cuando tienes un hijo que es un asocial recluido.

-Nada malo, digamos que a nuestro hijo le falta socializar ¿no lo crees?- Apuesto a que me apoya.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, cada quien tiene su tiempo ¿De qué sirve acelerar las cosas?- De entre los dos, él razonaba mejor.

-Ah, sé que no gano nada por este lado. Len de entre todos los chicos es el más lento. De hecho cariño no planeo nada, pero te contaré que ocurrió, sé que me apoyarás- Y comencé mi pequeño relato.

_Flashback._

_-Llevaba prisa, se suponía que solo venía a cerciorarme de los invitados que realizarían su actuación en un concierto de beneficencia. Como sabía que no podría estar al 100% pendiente de él lo dejé en manos capaces. Así que solo me encargaría de asegurarme de que los invitados se presentaran._

_Iba camino a casa, si tenía suerte podría ver a mi hijo antes de viajar de nuevo. Pero el día había siso tan pesado que sentarme en las bancas de aquel parque había sido tan tentador que terminé por hacerlo. Me dije a mí misma que solo serían diez minutos. Me gustaba caminar, así que decidí que solo lo ocuparía el coche para que me llevara al aeropuerto._

_Delante de mí vi como una chica llegaba con un violín abrazado por uno de sus brazos mientras que el otro sostenía el maletín donde lo guardaba. Parecía que buscaba donde ensayar, sin más terminó tirando el maletín por un lado. Su movimiento había sido tan natural, como si fuese algo que hiciera con frecuencia. Si estaba sentada descansando, un poco de música no me vendría mal. Así que decidí escuchar._

_Cuando terminó no pude evitar aplaudir ¡Tenía tanto talento! Al parecer se asustó porque enseguida gritó -¿Quién anda ahí?- Decidí no darle tiempo para que se asustara aún más._

_-Lamento haberte sobresaltado, me llamo Hamai Misa y no pude evitar aplaudirte ¡tocas de maravilla!- Al parecer se relajó, pero sus ojos extrañamente seguían cerrados. Una idea se atravesó por mi cabeza, pero me la guardé._

_-Gracias, me llamo Kahoko Hino, un gusto. Su voz no se me es conocida ¿vive cerca?- Bien, esto confirmaba mi pequeña sospecha._

_-No, iba camino a mi casa y me desvié un poco para descansar- Un talento así no debe ocultarse, así que se lo hice saber._

_-¿Sabes…? Dentro de dos meses habrá un concierto de beneficencia y se me dio el trabajo de invitar a un grupo de músicos para que realicen sus interpretaciones a favor de una causa noble. Tienes talento ¿por qué no lo das a conocer?- Un poco más de persuasión y ella estará allí._

_-No, digamos que no podría- Más vale que no tenga pánico escénico; pero bueno, ataquemos el verdadero problema._

_-Por lo que he escuchado, el que no puedas ver no afecta tu interpretación, así que ¿Qué dices?- Me miró con sorpresa, es obvio que la chica no ve._

_-Si mi ceguera no es ningún inconveniente…- ¡Sí! Sabía que aceptaría._

_-Excelente- Gracias a Dios traía un folleto a la mano donde estaba escrito todo lo que ella necesitaba saber para ese día._

_-Toma- Y se lo puse en la mano –Puedo dejarlo así confiando en que alguien te lo leerá, o ¿Quieres que lo haga de una vez?- Me gusta tener todo a cubierto._

_-No se moleste, alguien más lo hará- Eso suena mejor porque por como veo mi reloj, ya es hora de irme._

_-Bien, mañana te hablaré para que me digas la pieza que deseas tocar, sé que es apresurado, pero es inevitable que lo haga así- Es que todo había sido tan inesperado._

_-No se preocupe y gracias por tomarse tantas molestias- _

_-No agradezcas, pero si quieres hacer algo por mí acepta mi invitación para comer en mi casa- Sería genial que mi marido la conociera, ¿Qué pensará Len?_

_-Eh, claro- Incluso con prisa, estoy feliz._

_-Pero eso será hasta después de la presentación, ¿Te parece? De momento estoy muy atareada._

_-Con gusto esperaré hasta que usted lo disponga-_

_Fin Flashback._

-Como podrás imaginarte querido, no podía dejar pasar tanto talento sin hacer nada de por medio- Argumenté.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, dime ¿Cómo es?- Voy por buen camino.

-Digamos que Len le lleva una cabeza de estatura, blanca…- Entonces me interrumpió.

-No querida, no hablo de eso. Su estilo ¿Cómo es? Es que has hablado tanto de su talento que no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad- ¡Ah! Bueno, si eso es lo que quería saber.

-Digamos que es ¿Cómo decirlo? Auténtico, quizá ¿Libre? Y puro. Ya la escucharás-

-Ya veo, por eso te esmeraste en la comida del día de hoy- ¡Así es!

-La conversación sería más fácil si Len pusiera de su parte- Aunque seriamente lo dudo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?-

-¡Ah! Apuesto a que fue inevitable a que Len la conociera en el concierto de antier-

-Ya veo, dime ¿Cómo se llama tu chica estrella?- Podría estar haciendo el baile de la victoria ahora mismo.

-Kahoko Hino-


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola de nuevo! Ahora que si la hice buena, tardé en publicar ¡Imperdonable!... Ahora entiendo la desesperación de mis colegas cuando alguien les borró sus capis. ¡Se siente horrible! A este capítulo lo llamo "The Bleeding one" No tiene nada que ver con la trama, sino con el hecho de que lloré sangre cuando me di cuenta de que no podía terminarlo. Mi querida Astra (mi lap) se fue a mantenimiento y decidí continuar el capi en la compu de mi hermana a la cual llamaremos "The cursed one", para no atrasarme y voilá! ¿El resultado? He escrito el inico de este capi dos veces y el resto unas cinco veces o más ¡Y no exagero ni me justifico! Palabra de honor que esa maldita máquina no me guardó ni respaldó nada. Se suponía que no estaría yo para quejarme ni ustedes para escucharme, pero ¡Ay! ¡Es tan frustrante! ... Anyway...Astra is back! Y finalmente podré continuar con mi trabajo en santa paz... n.n

También les agradezco a todas(os) por sus reviews, también a las que la tienen en alerta y a las otras que la tienen como historia favorita ¡Muchas gracias!... Prometo regresarles el favor dandome una vuelta por sus fics =D

¡Ah si! Y ya saben, el mantra de siempre: Los personajes de La Corda D'Oro no me pertenecen (a que lloro sangre de nuevo x.x)

Ahora si, cha cha chán... redoble de tambores (la vdd es la batería del grupo de mi hermano con una melodía fúnebre, pero imaginemos otra cosa xD)

El capítulo cinco: The bleeding one (vuelvo a aclarar, nada que ver con la trama, solo que la escritora anda de melodramática el día de hoy)

* * *

Kaho POV

¡Aún no puedo creer que Hamai Misa me haya invitado a su casa! Y peor aún ¡no puedo creer que no haya recordado quien era! Tantas veces que escuché hablar de ella por Ryo. Ryo ha de ser su fan número uno. Si le cuento que me la topé en la calle sin reconocerla, seguro me mata y me revive para matarme nuevamente. Un ciclo de dolor sin fin. ¡Auch!

_Flashback._

_Mi mamá había llegado el día de ayer, porque le preocupaba que llevara más de tres días sola, la verdad eran cinco y me las había apañado bien. Se sentía genial valerse por sí mismo. Estaba bajando las escaleras para desayunar cuando la escuché platicar por teléfono. Cuando colgó no la escuché moverse, podría decir que hasta contuvo la respiración._

_Una vez repuesta, eso es lo que yo imaginé, se acercó a la cocina y me dijo –Hamai Misa te ha invitado a comer mañana a las tres de la tarde. Su hijo vendrá por ti- Me sorprendió que se acordara, cuando la oí dos meses atrás pese a su voz calmada creí escuchar una nota de apresuramiento, así que solo contesté -¡Ah! Gracias- Y me dirigí a la cocina._

_Todo pasó muy rápido, no me había ni sentado cuando de un momento a otro sentí a mi mamá enfrente de mí. No escuché ni sus pies._

_-¿Tienes una idea de quién es Hamai Misa?- La notaba ansiosa por lo que no me hice esperar._

_-Claro, fue la señora amable que me invitó al concierto del sábado pasado ¿Por qué?- No tenía ni idea del por qué de tanto alboroto._

_-¡¿Qué?... Como sea, presta mucha atención, ella es…_

_Fin Flashback._

Casi me ahogo con el jugo de naranja que me había empezado a tomar. Después de eso mamá se la pasó toda la mañana realizando un _'amplio'_ cuestionario. En serio ella debió trabajar en el FBI o de perdido en el sistema de justicia local. Si daba miedo escucharla no quería recordar la cara que ponía. Aunque hubo una pregunta de la cual incluso yo sentí curiosidad.

-¿Le diste tú el número de la casa?- Tendría sentido que se lo diera, sino ¿Cómo se comunicaría conmigo? Sin embargo…

-No-

-¡¿No? Entonces ¿Cómo…?- La interrumpí antes de que se hiciera un escándalo de la nada.

- Le pregunté y solo me dijo que _'las compañías telefónicas hacen un excelente trabajo, eso y las personas que trabajan para ella'_-

Así que ahora era mediodía y no tenía ni la más remota idea de que ponerme, tocaba las prendas tan rápido que a veces no identificaba bien que era lo que tenía entre las manos. Entonces en días como éstos era cuando yo me maldecía por mi falta de visión.

-¡Rayos! ¿No hay nada…?- Oportunamente me interrumpió mi mamá.

-¿Nada que ponerte? Tienes montones de ropa- No me estaba siendo útil.

-Ya sé que no voy a ir a ver a Lady Di o al presidente, pero estamos hablando de Hamai Misa ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?- Le dije con voz calmada, no iba a permitir descargar mi rabia con ella.

-Entiendo que te pone de nervios ir a visitar a una amable señora que resultó ser una famosa pianista-¿Soy yo o se burla de mí?

Debió ver la palabra _'frustración'_ en plenitud sobre mi cara porque añadió –Solo sé tú misma y todo irá bien. Además…- Dejó la frase inconclusa, lo hizo adrede.

-¿Además…?- Yo quería saber.

-Además, digamos que tu hermana le dió algo así como una corazonada y decidió que te compraría una blusa nueva, algo así como de color azul primario, sin mangas y con unas bonitas escarolas al frente- Terminó riéndose y yo también.

_Dos horas y media después…_ ¡Lo había logrado! Me había vestido y estaba lista para irme, lo malo es que tenía que esperar a que vinieran por mí. Eso es otra cosa mala de no ver, que te traían como niña pequeña, no me quejaba. Porque realmente nunca salía de mis nueve cuadras establecidas... Para darme algo de libertad y no sentirme inútil, entre mi mamá, mi hermana y Ryo me enseñaron a desplazarme en un área de nueve cuadras. Me costó más de un año, incluso llegué a pensar en que sería imposible, pero terminé aprendiendo más de las nueve cuadras establecidas, aunque nunca me salía de las nueve para que a mi mamá no le diera un ataque de histeria.

-¿Cómo crees que sea su hijo?- Mamá preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No lo sé- Y ahora que lo mencionaba se me había olvidado que sería su hijo quien viniera.

-¿Será alto? ¿Guapo? ¿Con el mismo talento que su mamá?- Ya empezó desvariar.

-Con que sea tan amable como su mamá me conformo- Tendrá que tenerme paciencia para llegar a su casa.

-…- Solo suspiró.

_Ding… Dong… Ding… __Dong…_

-Yo abro Kaho, veremos qué clase de chico es- Y se fue a abrir.

* * *

Len POV

Estos días han sido sumamente extraños. Empezando con la llegada de mis padres y su estancia de seis meses. La verdad son solo tres meses, de _'vacaciones'_ y los otros tres dependerán del trabajo que surja. Eso de estar sin quehacer no me la creo, pero allá ellos.

Luego el lunes, no paraban de hablar de una persona invitada a la casa. Generalmente no recibimos visitas, o más bien ellos no están para recibirlas. Mamá insistía que quizá necesitara de asesoría nuestra. Ella es de las personas más amables que jamás haya conocido, lo cual se reflejaba en su música, pero era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar de alguien con tanto entusiasmo. Ahora era yo el que sentía curiosidad.

Hoy martes habían desaparecido temprano diciendo que llegarían a la hora de la comida. Cuando mamá está suele encargarse de ello, dice que de esa manera siente que realmente está en casa. Pero lo que me dejó desconcertado era lo que decía al final de una nota que me dejaron.

"_Buenos días cariño, para cuando leas esto, seguro estaremos fuera. Que te vaya bien en la escuela, estaremos para comer así que procura llegar a tiempo a la casa. Por cierto te pedimos un favor, ¿Recuerdas a la persona de la que hablamos ayer? ¿Podrías pasar a recogerla? Le dije que comeríamos a las tres, por lo tanto mide tu tiempo el día de hoy. Te queremos. Papá y mamá"._

Debajo del recado venía una dirección ¿Cómo se supone que sabré quién es? ¡Ni siquiera sé su nombre! ¡Oh si! Venía una post data: _"No te asustes, en cuanto la veas la reconocerás"._

Me desagrada cuando las personas no son claras. ¿Qué le costaba decirme su nombre? Ahora aparte de mi curiosidad voy a verme como un grosero por recoger a una persona sin saber quién es... Dejando mi mal humor de lado, decidí mejor que lo más conveniente sería llegar temprano a la escuela para poder ensayar antes de que las clases iniciaran, eso sería para compensar el ensayo no hecho de la tarde.

El día se fue rápido o eso creí. No había nada fuera de lo usual, excepto quizá el anormal estado anímico de Tsuchiura, de impulsivo parecía ausente y pensativo. Dos veces chocó conmigo el día de hoy y las dos veces se disculpó. Eso no era natural, eso me daba a pensar en que no se dió cuenta de la persona que tenía enfrente.

Ahora repasando la dirección dada, me doy cuenta de que no está tan lejos de mi casa, será fácil ir y venir. Sería bueno que no me tardara. Entre más rápido llegue más pronto podré desembarazarme de este asunto.

La casa a la cual llegué rezaba _'Hino'_ en la entrada. ¿Será posible…? _Ding… dong… Ding… dong..._

Quién abrió fue una señora de rostro sereno, cabello corto y castaño.

-Buenas tardes- Saludé, ahora venían mis cinco minutos de humillación –Soy Len Tsukimori, disculpe la intromisión pero vengo a recoger…-

-Buenas tardes, a Kahoko ¿Cierto? Te invitaría a pasar, pero como solo vienes de pasada… Deja y le llamo- Bueno, su interrupción me favoreció. Y con nuestra escasa conversación mi mente se aclaró.

Así que cuando vi chica con pelo de un vivo color rojo de ojos cerrados no me sorprendí en lo absoluto. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué planea mi madre?

* * *

-Esto Tsukimori kun… me sorprendió saber que Hamai Misa fuese tu mamá ¿Te fue difícil llegar a mi casa?- Definitivamente ella no sabía mantenerse callada.

-No, fue fácil. No eres la primera persona en manifestar sorpresa- Todavía recuerdo la cara de Tsuchiura al enterarse, es molesto.

-¡Ah! Dime ¿Vives muy lejos?- No seré un patán, pero ganas de soltarle la mano no me faltaban.

-No- Espero ahora si se calle.

Seguí caminando, de vez en cuando le decía que parara, que tuviera cuidado con algún escalón o que simplemente caminara con cuidado. Ahora que pienso con claridad ¿Por qué no usará un bastón? ¿O un perro guía? No pude evitar notar que pese a mis recomendaciones ella andaba con calma, como si supiera donde caminaba. Era curioso, pensé que de un momento a otro se caería o tropezaría… Seguimos andando y su expresión comenzó a cambiar, parecía que se concentraba y que eso consumía gran parte de su mente y… Sucedió.

Se estaba cayendo. Lo veía en cámara lenta, desde su tropiezo hasta su inevitable caída. En automático tiré de su mano y la atraje hacia mí. Solo escuché _'Ouch'_.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté, eso fue estúpido. ¡Claro que no estaba bien!

-Sí, creo que me apresuré sin necesidad- Contestó.

-No llevamos prisa, así que procura caminar con cuidado... Dime algo, parecías relajada, se puede saber ¿Qué pasó?- Solo suspiró como si no quisiera contestar, la corté antes de empezar.

-Si no quieres decirme, está bien. Era pura curiosidad-

-No es eso. Intentaré resumir lo mejor que pueda. Digamos que en un intento de no parecer ciega, memoricé determinadas distancias. No fue agradable y tampoco fácil. Hemos pasado ya las calles que yo conozco. Estoy completamente desorientada- ¡Vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba. Pero ¡Haberme dicho antes!

-Estoy impresionado, pero despreocúpate solo nos quedan dos cuadras y habremos llegado-

-¡Bah! No es nada, costó un montón de esfuerzo, pero cuando tus sentidos se agudizan, suelen ser de gran ayuda- Es como si ella nunca se desanimara, era irritante.

Antes de lo esperado ya habíamos llegado a casa. La senté en la sala y fui a avisar de mi llegada.

-¡Queridos! Qué bueno que llegaron en un momento nos sentamos ¿Tienen mucha hambre?- Al parecer no hubo necesidad, mi madre se me adelantó.

-Pues…- Empezó Hino san.

-Hino san qué bueno que hayas podido venir, Len se portó bien ¿Verdad?- Odio que se metan conmigo.

-Fue muy amable. Gracias Tsukimori kun- ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

-De nada-

Una vez hechas las presentaciones _'de nuevo'_ implícitamente llegaron al acuerdo de que yo me encargaría de Hino san. No me incomodaba, pero era una sensación nueva. En mi vida me había tenido que ocupar de alguien.

Ya sentados en la mesa me percaté que la comida que mi madre había hecho no era otra cosa sino hamburguesas. Algo fuera de lo común debido a que ella no era partidaria de la comida rápida. No hice comentario alguno, pero tomé las manos de Hino san y las dirigí hacia la comida. Creí que sería lo más apropiado.

-Solo tenías que haberme dicho que era, pero gracias de todas maneras- Ahora me sentía fuera de lugar.

-…- Lo cual me forzó a mantenerme callado.

Durante la comida se encargaron de hablar de banalidades. Entiéndase clima, entretenimiento, pasatiempo y un largo etcétera. La conversación interesante llegó casi al final.

-Creo que hemos sido algo desconsiderados al solo hablar mi marido y yo. Háblanos más de ti Hino san-Con eso mi madre guardó silencio.

-Pues no hay muchas cosas interesantes que contar, al menos no como ustedes. Veamos, estudio en casa y estoy en segundo año de instituto. Años atrás me encantaba ver las estrellas con mi papá. Ahora mi violín es mi fiel compañero, siempre habla por mí- Hablando de su papá frunció el ceño, cosa por lo que pude observar mis padres notaron, sin embargo llegando a la parte de su violín solo había nostalgia.

-¿Habla por ti? ¿Podrías poner un ejemplo de lo que acabas de decir? No te ofendas, es que pienso que tienes razón en lo que dices- A mi padre siempre le gustaba saber el porqué de las cosas.

-Bueno, un ejemplo… Ya sé. Mi ceguera es el resultado de un accidente que sufrí hace algunos años. De hecho ni debería estar aquí. Desperté después de un coma de tres meses. Cuando lo hice era ciega y muda. Gracias a Dios no fui también sorda, sino realmente me hubiera desesperado. Cuando fui capaz de salir del hospital lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue subir a mi cuarto, tomar mi violín y tocar lo única melodía que se me vino a la mente en ese momento. Fue un _'Ave María'_ y lo hice para dar gracias por haberme permitido despertar y a la vez una plegaria para que mi mudez y mi ceguera no fueran más. Lo primero se cumplió de manera paulatina, sin embargo mi ceguera se niega a irse- La miraba serena, pero sin conocerla mucho me parecía que en otro momento fue de esas chicas enérgicas y distraídas.

-Ya veo, una plegaria- Y con eso mi padre quedó absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Hino san, no te ofendas, pero ¿Por qué no usar un bastón? O mejor aún ¿Por qué no un perro guía?- No quería ser desconsiderado al preguntar eso, pero ya que mi madre lo preguntab yo también quería saber.

-Eso es aún más complejo. Desde que quedé así el objetivo de mi madre siempre ha sido el que vuelva a ver. Solo tengo a mi mamá y mi hermana mayor. Fueron días difíciles de los cuales no recuperamos de manera muy lenta. Con todo y eso mi mamá es un caso aparte. Se sentía culpable de mi condición, según ella le había fallado a mi padre de manera terrible. Se encerró en sí misma. Mi hermana mayor se hizo cargo de mí los primeros días en el hospital. A mi salida mamá juró que la próxima vez que tuviera que estar ahí era para poder recuperar la salud de mis ojos. No debía acostumbrarme a mi nueva condición, sino me quedaría así. O eso dice. Por lo tanto me acostumbró a valerme por mi misma sin necesidad de bastón o perro guía. Aún así yo sigo ciega- Jamás hubiera imaginado todo eso.

-¿Es por eso que te memorizaste las calles?- No quería ser vulgar, pero mi curiosidad me ganó.

-Así es, de esa manera no podía pensar en tonterías- La sonrisa que me dió se me hizo falsa.

-Dices que el objetivo de tu mamá es que vuelvas a ver ¿No es el tuyo también?- De todo lo que Hino san ¿Eso fue todo lo que se le quedó?

-Ya no. Ya me acostumbré, lo cual va en contra de todo lo que mi mamá desea, pero así estoy bien- Si así estaba bien ¿Por qué no alzaba la cara?

-Tengo entendido por Tsuchiura, que tu familia viajó en parte para arreglar una cita médica- No puede ser cierto todo lo que dice.

-Lo hacen cada año. No me sorprendería que cuando mi hermana regrese entre las dos me digan la _'buena'_ noticia. La verdad yo ya no le veo el caso-

-Lo que acabo de oír ¿Es una mentira? Otros en tu lugar estarían desesperados por ver- Mi madre no debería presionarla de esa manera ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para juzgarla?

-Lo sé, pero por un momento póngase en mi lugar. Cada año son dos visitas médicas de rigor. Cada año son esperanzas que se renuevan ¿Y por qué? Porque siempre hay una posibilidad. Siempre sin excepción alguna. Y a la hora de la verdad se retractan… Con el tiempo eso cansa… Ya me habitué y puedo vivir así- La cara seguía sin alzarla.

-Lo siento Hino san, sinceramente no puedo ponerme en tu lugar- Finalmente algo sensato.

-No importa, gracias por preguntar, pocos lo hacen- Por un momento y como si la viera debajo de una luz nueva, creí ver cuán sola estaba.

-Bueno, ¿Y más a delante? ¿Has considerado como carrera estudiar música? Tienes talento, de eso no hay duda, pero ¿Has pensado en desarrollarlo?- Bien, ahí va mi madre. Cundo se trata de su tema favorito no hay quien la pare.

-Pues no. Más bien, ahora que regrese mi hermana, pensaba en convencerlas de entrar a una escuela para ciegos. Creo que ya vaya siendo hora y tenía la idea de ser una maestra. Ya sabe para ayudar a otros a acoplarse a su nueva condición- ¿Para qué ocuparse de otros? ¿No es suficiente su propia desgracia? Bien. Ese no es mi problema.

-Pero ¿Y tú violín Hino san?- Mi madre no soltaba.

-Jamás me separaré de él. Es parte de mí, puedo seguir tocándolo como pasatiempo. De momento solo necesito mejorar- Al parecer hablar de su violín la hace feliz.

-Si ese el caso, no hay nada que hacer. Excepto una cosa, hay que buscarte maestro- Ahora ¿Qué idea se le metió en la cabeza?

-…- Ante esas palabras Hino san enmudeció.

-No me miren así los dos, hablo en serio. Si de momento solo puedes pensar en mejorar, entonces que así sea. Mi marido te instruiría, pero incluso en casa tiene una agenda apretada. Len podría…si no fuera por… la escuela, eso es. Encontraré uno y te lo haré saber ¿Te parece bien?- No le veo el fin a todo esto.

-No podría costear un maestro en este momento. Pero le agradezco la intención, no me molesta mejorar a paso de tortuga. Aún no me desespero- Al parecer Hino san no entendía las intenciones de mi madre.

-No recuerdo haber mencionado el hecho de que tú lo costearás, eso correrá de nuestra cuenta. También necesitarás libros-

-No…- Mi padre se aclaró la garganta.

-No aceptaremos un _'no' _por respuesta. Yo no te he escuchado, pero mi mujer dice que tienes talento y yo le creo. Dejarte pasar sin hacer nada, sería injusto. La música hace felices a otros ¿Sabías eso? Sería bueno que compartieras aquello que te gusta a hacer- Mis padres de pequeño me hablaban siempre de eso, además de que era algo que debía disfrutar. El mundo me mostró algo muy diferente.

-Muchas gracias, no sabría cómo pagarle- Parecía que se iba a echar a llorar.

-No las des, pero si quieres darme algo, podrías informarme de tus avances, nada más. En esta casa siempre serás bienvenida-

-Gracias de nuevo-

_Un par de horas después..._ Tomábamos el té en la sala, mi padre se había retirado debido a una llamada. Negocios lo más seguro. Y como Hino san no podría caminar con libertad en la casa debido a que no la conocía era menester que permaneciera allí. Sin embargo, sentía que mi madre lo hacía a propósito, sino ¿Qué le costaba hacerse cargo de ella? No me quejaba, pero ¡Era su invitada, no la mía!

-A propósito Hino san, tenemos algo para ti- Con eso mi madre se dirigió a un cajón del comedor.

-Toma, ábrelo y dime qué te parece- Era un objeto cuadrado envuelto en un raro papel verde con un moño lila.

-Gracias, no debió molestarse- Dijo después de tocar con curiosidad el extraño objeto que tenía ante ella.

-Solo ábrelo-

No se hizo esperar y desgarró con sus manos el papel de regalo. La acción debía hacerla feliz, porque no dejaba de sonreír mientas lo hacía. Apuesto que se hubiera reído de no ser porque no estaba familiarizada con nosotros. Era un libro, algo grueso y con un montón de puntos, ¡Momento! ¿Era eso Braille? Debía serlo porque desplazó sus manos a lo largo de la portada y alzó las cejas.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? Nosotras solo hemos podido conseguir libros escolares y literatura- Decía con admiración mientras abrazaba su libro nuevo.

-Bueno digamos que Len tuvo la amabilidad de prestarnos sus libros y los mandamos hacer. No te preocupes querido tus libros volverán con los de Hino san- Y me miró con disculpa, la verdad solo entendía a medias.

-¿Ese libro es mío?- Fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

-No, es de ella. El tuyo está en tu habitación, usarán tus libros para hacerlos en Braille, eso es todo.

-¿Te molesta Tsukimori kun?- Hino san tenía el entrecejo fruncido y su voz transparentaba la aflicción.

-No es algo que me importe-

* * *

Finalmente llevaba a Hino san a su casa, no voy a decir que la tarde fue una pérdida de tiempo, solo que naturalmente no me puedo permitir esta clase de descansos todos los días. La perfección no se cultiva sola.

Hino san venía en silencio, parecía ausente y sin embargo se le veía feliz. Con su mano libre aferraba su nuevo libro contra su pecho. Llegué a pensar que lo que mis padres intentaban hacer era algo excesivo, digo ¿Qué padres se hacen cargo de los estudios de un hijo que no es tuyo? Pero veo a Hino san y de alguna manera siento que así es como debía ser. Algo extraño la verdad, además mis padres son así. Me faltaba mucho por aprender.

Entonces ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Sabes? Jamás me gustó leer, me aburría de sobremanera y hasta me quedaba dormida cuando intentaba leer aunque sea media página- Esas palabras no tenían lógica, cuando vió que el regalo de mi mamá era un libro su cara expresaba pura felicidad.

-Ya sabes el dicho _"no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"._ Tuve que conocer la ceguera para descubrir todo lo que me perdía. Ni modo… Y aunque volviera el tiempo atrás sé que no habría diferencia, ¡Puedo ser muy cabezota cuando quiero!-Y con eso se echo a reír.

Esa parte de ella me intrigaba. Hablaba de todo siempre con una sonrisa en su cara incluso cuando el tema era algo negativo ¿Esa chica era real? ¡Nadie puede ser completamente feliz! No es que sea un amargado, al menos no completamente. No me cabía en la cabeza que Hino san fuera de esas personas que fingen estar bien todo el tiempo. Ella no podía ser falsa… Y aquí viene la pregunta más importante '_¿A mí qué demonios me importa?'_

Entonces regresé a la realidad, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba absorto en mis pensamientos hasta que Hino san soltó mi mano.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- No se me había ocurrido que probablemente ella se sintiera incómoda por el contacto.

-No, pero estas calles las conozco. No debería molestarte de más, tú y tu familia ya han hecho suficiente por mí- ¿Eso era todo?

-Si eso quieres… Pero aún así tengo que dejarte hasta tu casa. Venías conmigo y regresarás conmigo- Ya era tarde, el que ella reconociera las calles no la protegía de nada.

-Está bien-

Una vez que la deje en su casa me dirigí a la mía. Por extraño que parezca me sentía cansado. Al llegar estaba mi madre en la sala colgando el teléfono.

-¡Acabo de conseguirle profesor a Hino san! No me pude contener y lo contacté en este instante ¿No es genial querido?- Mi madre estaba que irradiaba júbilo por doquier.

-Ya veo-

-¿No quieres saber quién es?- Realmente mi madre quería hablar y yo estaba cansado.

-¿Es importante que yo lo sepa?-

-Pues, no lo sé. Tú me dirás-

-De acuerdo, ¿Quién es?- Ya quería irme a acostar

-Kiriya Etou-

Bien, creo que después de todo si era necesario que lo supiera.

* * *

Kahoko POV

En serio ¡El cielo debe amarme! No podía creer buena suerte y cuando se lo contara a mi mamá… Espero que se alegre por mí, ella no era mala, es solo que a veces sus reacciones son algo extrañas. Cuando pienso que se pondrá feliz se pone triste y viceversa. En una ocasión se lo comenté y solo me _dijo 'Ha de ser la menopausia, solo no me hagas caso cariño. Cuando esté cuerda reaccionaré bien'_ Yo le creo, ya que esas reacciones tiene poquito… ¡La menopausia! Quien lo hubiera pensado, ella se oía tan llena de vida que a veces olvido que es mayor que yo.

Una vez que Tsukimori kun se hubo ido, decidí ir a despertar a mi mamá ¡La noticia no podía esperar!... Sin embargo cuando escuché una voz extra en la casa, me di cuenta que quizás no tendría que esforzarme mucho.

-¿Oneechan?- Apuesto a que ya regresó.

-¡Kaho! Hermanita te traigo magníficas noticias, no puedo esperar a contarte- Siempre ha sido alegre, pero a mí no me engaña. Si la noticia tiene que ver con hospital, oculista y cirugía, ya estuvo que la noche irá para largo.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es aquello que no puede esperar para mañana?- A esto juego se pueden jugar dos.

-Deberías sentarte cariño- Corrección: Tres.

Tal y como se lo había contado a Hamai san horas atrás, pareciera que predigo el futuro. Decidí no alegar antes de tiempo y las dejaría hablar primero.

-¡Tienes cita para dentro de tres meses! Y lo mejor es que puedo tener una oportunidad de traslado en caso de que todo salga bien-

-Saldrá bien, cariño. ¡Ya lo verás!- Bien las dejaré disfrutar de su victoria un momento más.

¿Por qué nunca se rendían? No es que sea masoquista y que me auto compadezca, pero ¿Es que todos estos años la vida no había sido clara con nosotras? Yo no volvería a ver, eso era seguro, ¿Para qué perder el tiempo? Puedo aprovecharlo en cosas productivas ¡No soy una inútil! No les contesté ni mostré el entusiasmo fingido de siempre, dejé que el silencio surtiera efecto.

-¿No dices nada?- En su voz se notaba la desilusión de mi hermana.

-Gracias, a las dos por haber aguantado esto junto conmigo durante tanto tiempo, pero…- No sabía cómo continuar sin que ellas se sintieran mal.

-¿Pero…?- Mi hermana sonaba apremiante.

-¿No creen que ya va asiendo hora de que afrontemos nuestra realidad?- No hubo una rápida respuesta.

-¿Qué intentas decir?- En esta ocasión mamá fue la que contestó.

-¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si tuviéramos la misma respuesta de siempre? No quiero ser pesimista, pero ya me acostumbré a mi condición y no estoy tan mal. Digo, solo estoy ciega, pero no estoy impedida de los demás miembros de mi cuerpo- No hablaron y mi madre contuvo la respiración, como si cualquier reacción que pudiese tener la pudiera retener con ella.

-Funcionará. Además, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- ¿Hablaba en serio?

-Veamos si mal no recuerdo hemos hecho esto cada año desde que quedé así. De once para diecisiete son seis años. Por cada año son dos visitas médicas, lo que hace un total de doce intentos fallidos ¿Eso no te dice nada?- No quería sonar pedante, pero no pude evitarlo.

-No seas cínica, todo lo hemos hecho por…- No la dejé terminar.

-Por mí, eso ya lo sé. Pero no te estoy pidiendo nada, solo la oportunidad de desarrollarme tal y como estoy ahora- Espero me entiendan.

-¿Qué te han dicho en esa casa para que vengas con semejantes ideas?- Vaya, ¡Un culpable!

-Nada, de hecho me han cuestionado y escuchado con la misma incredulidad que ustedes ahora-Sentía que las cosas dejaban de ser pacíficas, así que decidí controlarme.

-…- Silencio total.

-Cuando esto inició te hubiera pedido un bastón o un perro guía, de hecho todavía me gustaría tener un perro…- Comencé a divagar, _'concéntrate Kaho'_ –Pero lo único que te pido ahora es que me dejes ir a la escuela- No diría que para ciegos, eso las haría estallar.

-¿No te agrada que sea yo quien te de clase?- Y ahí viene el drama, no me dejaría chantajear.

-No es eso, pero en estos días que estuvieron ausentes, me puse a pensar ¿No se supone que querías evitar que me comportara como una ciega? Al tomar clases en casa, ¿No va eso en contra de tus ideas?- Espero poder atraparla con sus propias palabras. Admitámoslo en otras circunstancias, jamás me hubiera atrevido a pensar tanto.

-Por mí no hay problema hermanita, digo es una lástima que ya no lo quieras intentar, pero supongo que recibir siempre una negativa le disminuye el entusiasmo a cualquiera- Finalmente alguien cuerdo.

-Pero no puedes, me refiero, tu hermana ni yo podemos estar al pendiente de ti durante la escuela, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo- Bueno, punto a su favor.

-Bueno… Alguien en quien confiar… Alguien en quien confiar…-¡Qué estúpida soy! -¡Pues claro! ¡Ryo me ayudará!- Esto es impresionante, tres días de no verlo y ya se me olvidó que existe… Jamás le diré esto, es capaz de restregármelo por el resto de mi vida.

-¡Ah, bien! Ya hablaremos de esto más adelante, de momento déjame que lo asimile- Bueno, esto fue mejor de lo esperado, al menos no es un rotundo _'no'_.

-¿Y qué traes ahí Kaho?- Ahora mi hermana andaba de curiosa.

-¿Ah?- Pero la verdad no me daba del todo por enterada.

-Si, en el brazo. ¿Es un libro?... ¡Es Braille! ¿De qué trata?- ¡Ah! Mi libro, creo que ahora si puedo contarles todo sin tener que esperar más.

-Si, lee el título y dime qué te parece- No era la única que leía Braille en casa.

-Veamos… ¡Kaho! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?- Bien, eso fue sorpresa, voy por buen camino.

-¿Cuál es el título cariño?- Ahora mi madre es la curiosa, esto se pone mejor.

-La introducción a la música de Ottó Károlyi-

Ahora me tocaba a mí, ya que mi madre no contestó y me puse a contarles con todo el entusiasmo del que fui capaz acerca de la tarde que había tenido en compañía tan grata. No omití nada.

-Eso es genial Kaho- Mi hermana siempre ha sido de esas personas que aceptan cualquier buena noticia con agrado.

-Pero eso tenemos que pagarlo, no podemos permitir que hagan algo así- No así mi madre.

-Bueno, nada que una buena plática con ellos no lo arregle, de momento aún no tengo maestro, así que no debemos apresurarnos- Con eso mi madre se calmó.

-Tengo tanto que leer. Finalmente podré progresar con mi violín-

-Claro, pero por hoy no te desveles. No te daré la lección de mañana para que aproveches tu tiempo ¿Te parece?- ¿No lo decía yo? ¡Mi madre es la mejor!

* * *

Me había levantado más temprano de lo usual, estaba de muy buen humor y estaba dispuesta a leer ese libro. Pero al parecer mi estómago tenía otras prioridades. Así que me bañé, alisté y bajé a desayunar. Nuevamente mi madre estaba en el teléfono, no quise molestarla así que me fui directo a la cocina.

-Buenos días cariño, no sin frecuencia sueles decir que no existe persona en el mundo más terca que yo ¿Cierto?-¿A qué venía todo eso y a estas horas?

-Bueno días mamá, es cierto y no me retracto- ¡Es secreto a voces!

-Bien acabo de conocer a otra persona que puede hacerme la partida- Definitivamente yo no entendía nada.

-Digamos que tu _'tutora musical' _se niega a recibir pago alguno excepto el que ya habían convenido- Entonces, eso significaba…

-Tu primera clase es hoy a las cuatro, un tal Kiriya Etou será tu profesor.

* * *

_Días después…_ Una semana, solo llevaba una semana y ya estaba harta. Mi famoso profesor resultó ser un arrogante joven que me acosaba tan pronto como tenía oportunidad. Mi madre lo adoraba y mi hermana, bueno ella se la pasa fuera casi todo el día así que ni cuenta se da.

La situación me desesperaba, si mi mamá estaba en casa me iba de maravilla. El imbécil ese sabía lo que hacía, ¡Claro que sabía! Con una pieza que le tocara a mi madre estaba se iba en santa en paz a la cocina a preparar un refrigerio para los dos. Odiaba esos momentos, nunca perdía un segundo, gracias al cielo yo era más ágil. Soy ciega pero no estúpida, siempre lograba salirme con la mía. ¿Pero qué necesidad tengo de pasar por todo esto?

Cuando lo amenazaba con decirle a alguien simplemente me decía _'¿A quién crees que le creerán?... Además ¿Vas a ir a quejarte cuando se te ofreció ayuda? Que malagradecida eres'._

No es justo, en el momento que todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, vienes éste a arruinar mi felicidad. No quería parecer quejumbrosa y mucho menos quería ocasionarle problemas a Hamai san, pero ¿Cómo decirle que el profesor que me envió es un idiota?

No me había dado cuenta de la hora hasta que mamá gritó -¡Yo abro!- ¡Ay no!

-Buenas tardes señora, luce radiante el día de hoy- Quería darle con la puerta en su cara.

-Que galante eres. Pasa, que te tengo una tarea- ¡¿Qué rayos…?

-Siempre es un placer poder ayudarle- Sentí que alguien me taladraba la nuca con la mirada, apuesto a que ya se percató de mí.

-Buenas tardes Hino san ¿Lista para la práctica de hoy?- Claro que no, lo único que quería era salir por pies.

-De hecho se trata de ella. Me tengo que ausentar por el resto de la tarde. Cuídala mientras tanto ¿Podrás?- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

-Mamá creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecita ¿No crees? Te fuiste toda una semana y no me pasó nada- Que no se quede, por favor, que no se quede.

-Si, pero Ryo kun venía a verte todas las tardes. No me debatas que no me tienes del todo contenta- ¡Mierda!

-No se preocupe señora, Hino san estará segura. Ya hallaremos algo para entretenernos- ese _'entretenernos'_ no me gustó para nada.

-Gracias. Bueno nos vemos al rato. Dejé helado en la nevera- Con esto solo escuché hasta que se cerró la puerta y unos pasos que se acercaban, fruncí el ceño en automático.

-Así que ¿Qué te enseñaré hoy?- Se la estaba pasando en grande, por mi cabeza se trazaron un montón de planes para salir de ahí, solo necesitaba que se distrajera. Quería gritar, pero cosa extraña por más que lo intenté jamás lo logré. Lo cual él notó.

-¿Nerviosa? No te preocupes si te portas bien nada malo te sucederá- Claro y yo aún creo en Santa Claus…

Él avanzaba despacio, disfrutando, yo solo estaba atenta a todos los sonidos posibles para salir de ahí. Quería tumbarme a llorar y no saber más, pero eso sería peor. ¡Cuánto me arrepiento de haber mandado a Ryo a su casa por un mes! Él no hubiera permitido nada de esto. No podía bajar la guardia, entonces recordé que había dejado un vaso con agua en la mesa. Lo tomé.

-¿Piensas golpearme con eso? Dudo que funcione, solo tienes un tiro. Ríndete. Nadie te ayudará- Sus palabras pesaban, pero no era a él a quien quería pegarle.

Me mantuve quieta, relajada y atenta. De un solo movimiento y con toda mi fuerza lancé el vaso… El cual se quebró junto con el cristal de la ventana. Esperé pero nadie se acercó. Estaba perdida y no quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si él llegaba a alcanzarme. Ni siquiera había tenido mi primer beso. Plan de emergencia: Necesitaba llegara a mi habitación y encerrarme, quizá no sirva de mucho pero ganaría tiempo para pensar en algo más. De hecho lo mejor sería en llegar a la puerta principal. Pero él la bloqueaba.

-¿Lo ves? No pasó nada y rompiste un cristal. Fuiste una niña mala y mereces ser castigada- Ante esas palabras me petrifiqué de miedo y corrí tratando de esquivarlo. Lo golpeé y empujé, cayó este al piso, cuando ya me sentía libre para llegar a la salida, una mano me tomó con fuerza el pie haciéndome caer. Al ser arrastrada por el piso, colocándome debajo de él, las primeras lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin control. ¡No quería! ¡No quería! ¡No quería! Se supone que este momento sería inolvidable con mi persona especial. Ahora todos mis sueños se iban al caño.

Me tapó la boca para hacer callar el grito que finalmente había escapado de mi boca. Era un grito rabia, desesperación, humillación y dolor. Pero no me dejaría de mover. No se la iba poner fácil.

-¡Maldita niña estúpida! ¡Quédate quieta de una…!- Abruptamente se calló y ya no lo sentí .

-¡¿Qué demonios?- Acto seguido solo escuché un golpe, un murmullo bajo. Se cerró la puerta nuevamente y escuché pasos. No podía dejar de llorar. Intenté pararme del suelo, pero el movimiento fue tan brusco que me golpeé contra la pared. Me sentí mareada y quise echar a correr de nuevo.

Pero al mismo tiempo que comenzaba mi huida, alguien se movió y unos brazos me rodearon con fuerza, incluso con miedo.

-Lamento mucho la tardanza Hino san- ¡Esa voz!

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Me creerás…?- Tenía tanto por preguntarle, que no podía hilar una frase coherente.

-Cálmate, ya pasó todo. Él no volverá- ¡Quería creerle!

-Pero Tsukimori kun ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no volverá?- Seguía llorando, pero me sentía tranquila.

-Sólo créeme, yo me encargaré de ello personalmente- Y sin saber por qué, le creí.

Él no me soltaba, pese a no conocerlo bien, me sentí segura y protegida. Dejo que le arruinara la camisa con mis lágrimas y no me lo echó en cara. Tenía entendido por Ryo que Tsukimori kun podía llegara a ser una persona muy desagradable. Una vez ya calmada comencé por preguntar.

-¿Por dónde…?- Fui interrumpida.

-¿Por dónde entré? Fácil, por la ventana que rompiste. Vamos a tener que arreglar eso antes de que tu madre llegue-

-¿Cómo sabías…?-De nuevo interrumpida.

-¿Cómo sabía lo que ocurría? La verdad, desde que me enteré quien sería tu _'nuevo profesor'_ he estado inquieto. Ese ya tiene mala fama, pero se le respeta por sus impresionantes interpretaciones- Eso explicaba su arrogancia. Claro si siempre se salía con la suya.

-Pocas oponen resistencia, dado que las seduce. El cual por lo que veo no fue tu caso. Jamás pensé que llegaría a esto- ¡Que me lo diga a mí!

-Este… Gracias Tsukimori kun, ya estoy mejor- Con eso él me soltó.

-No agradezcas, no pude evitarte el mal rato- Se le escuchaba frustrado.

-Bueno, pudo ser peor- La verdad no quería imaginar nada.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?- Ahora se escuchaba enojado. ¿Qué habré hecho?

-¿El qué? Tsukimori kun ¿Estás bien?- Su reacción me preocupaba.

-¡No finjas que estás bien! ¡No lo estás!- ¡Ah! Bueno…

-¿Cómo sabes si estoy fingiendo o no? No me conoces-No quería sonar grosera, solo era curiosidad.

-Exacto, pero seamos lógicos. Si las niñas lloran por cosas tontas, que no llores por esto sería extraño- Señor razonamiento ha hecho su aparición.

-Bueno mientras me abrazabas no me estaba riendo precisamente. Ya estoy bien, así que no te alteres. Ya que estás aquí, ¿Gustas una taza de té o de café?- Si mal no recuerdo Tsukimori kun había pedido café negro en esa ocasión que fuimos a la cafetería.

-…- Él no me contestó.

-Mira, gracias a Dios llegaste e impediste algo feo ¿No es eso suficiente para que ya este bien?-

-Café- Creo que me entendió.

Me fui a la cocina con Tsukimori kun pisándome los talones e insistiendo en que él me ayudaría. Por favor, estoy en mi casa, aquí no me ocurrirá nada. Como no logró persuadirme se sentó en una de las sillas y guardo silencio.

-Viéndote aquí nadie pensaría que no puedes ver-

-Si, lo sé. A veces se nos trata como inútiles, pero en fin- Y me senté con él en la mesa.

De la nada se puso a hablar. Hablaba por celular y hacía los arreglos para que el cristal de la casa fuera reparado –Tu cristal estará como nuevo en una hora, lo más importante ahora es saber como vamos a proceder ¿Vas a comentarle a mi madre este incidente?-

-No, solo quiero que ya no se aparezca por aquí-

-Bien eso es fácil. Si sabe lo que le conviene, no lo hará más-

-Pero ¿Y tu mamá?-

-Eso es asunto mío-

Nos quedamos en silencio. Por mi parte solo rememoraba, ¡Tsukimori kun había sido tan oportuno! Las ganas de interpretar un _'Ave María'_ no se irían hasta que lo hubiese hecho. Así como Tsukimori kun me había ayudado, años atrás alguien más lo había hecho sin pronunciar una sola palabra, es más esa persona no sabía que existía, sin embargo le estoy tan agradecida.

-Tsukimori kun ¿Te molesta si toco algo mientras esperamos?- Una cosa son los ensayos propios y otra muy diferente es la de escuchar los ajenos.

-Es tu casa-Y no hablo más.

Corrí de dos en dos los escalones, antes de pensar en que mi violín estaba en mi cuarto, ya estba de regreso en la sala. No sabía si Tsukimori kun seguiría ne la cocina, pero ¡Poco importaba! Realmente esta melodía era especial para mí, toque mi violín en completa libertad, me sentía aliviada y reconfortada. En completa paz, sabía que mi técnica tenía que mejorar, pero en estos momento cuando presiono mi arco sobre las cuerdas es como si mi corazón estuviera completamente expuesto y todos mis sentimientos se volcaran sobre el instrumento que sostenía. ¿Cómo aprendí eso? Realmente no lo hice. Porque aquel niño me enseño sin saber siquiera que enseñaba ¿Cómo decirlo? Solo me puso el ejemplo. Cuando terminé escuché un carraspeo.

-Mantén tu brazo lo ás cercano a tu costado y no estires tanto tu mano derecha, comenzar por una buena postura siempre te ayudará-

-No lo sabía, pero ¡Gracias!-

-Eso me recuerda que te quedaste sin maestro-

-No importa, me las arreglaré. Además el libro que estoy leyendo es muy útil. Gracias de nuevo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo-

-Lo siento-

-En estos momentos pienso en que mi madre se va a enterar de la ausencia de ese y te pondrá un tutor nuevo-

-¡No! Ya no quiero-

-No hagas escándalo-

-..- Quizá él no había gritado, pero su voz sonó glacial, así que me callé

-Pero tienes razón, además sino se da cuenta por sí misma, mi madre se lo hará saber-Lo único que quería es que me dejaran en paz.

-No te preocupes lo acabo de resolver. Mañana en la tarde vendrá a ayudarte la única persona en la que puedo confiar. Claro si no te molesta-

-Si tu confías en ese persona al menos ya tengo a quién reclamarle- Intenté bromear.

-Esto es asunto serio Hino san- Olvidaba que su sentido del humor era sumamente limitado, eso según Ryo.

-Te has ganado mi confianza, si tú dices que es seguro entonces te creeré- Le respondí con la misma seriedad –Se puede saber ¿Quién es?- Realmente me intrigaba, porque dijo que confiaba en alguien. Según Ryo es de las personas más serias, prepotentes y desconfiadas que existen. Esto lo cambiaba un poco.

-Yo- Bueno, quizás no.


End file.
